Titans: Loudest Heroes
by SnuffleTruff
Summary: Lincoln Loud finds a mysterious rock that grants him special abilities, at the same time a mysterious army of aliens start to take over the world. With the help of his new abilities, Lincoln sets out to stop the evildoers! But can he do it alone? (Under Reconstruction 1/9)
1. Some Weird Rock

**Hello fellow Loud House fans.**

 **This story here has had a pretty long and rough history. I've never really got far with this. Mainly because I was never satisfied with it. I always wanted to skip to the good parts and ignore the rest. Because of that, everytime I look back at past chapters, I end up disappointed. Even when I said that I'd be more patient, I ended up restarting the story.**

 **Now however, it's different(I really, really hope it is.)**

 **I found a way to enjoy actually writing the characters. To take my time and actually develop them. I'm actually pretty satisfied with this first chapter. I didn't rush it like last time just to get to the exciting parts.**

 **Anyway, this story was inspired by Power Rangers and Super Sentai. As I started watching this show when it first came out, I thought to myself: what if the Loud siblings had super powers? At that same time, I had gotten interested in Power Rangers again, and was introduced to Super Sentai(or Go-Busters more specifically) and then the idea had naturally came along.**

 **At first, my idea was to have all the Loud siblings to be superheroes. The powers didn't come from them, but from the suits themselves. However, I thought that was too much, and I eventually narrowed it down to only have a few of the siblings be heroes.**

 **The story also has elements of Marvel and D.C. because I am a big nerd.**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 ** _World on His Shoulders_**

"What do I want to be when I grow up?" A boy asked.

the boy stood in front of the whole class. A nervous and angsty wreck. Their given activity for today was to talk about their futures. Specifically, what kind of job they wanted. When it was Lincoln's turn, his mind simply went blank.

He looked to his teacher for confirmation if he had said the question right. No matter how hard he believed, he knew that the question wouldn't change and he would have to answer it eventually.

"Yes, Lincoln. What do you want to be when you grow up?" Ms. Johnson repeated. She sat on her desk, waiting for the white haired boy's answer

Lincoln could feel his classmates staring at him. He stared at the floor to avoid there gazes. For someone who had ten sisters, he never had really did well with crowds. "I... I don't know, Ms. Johnson." He mumbled

Was it getting hot in here or was it just him?

That can't be right, the weather was usually cold at this time of year.

The teachers eyes burrowed, the smile on her face falling, "You don't know?" She said with faint shock, "Are you sure?" She asked, "I remember Principal Huggins telling me that you made a wonderful comic book before." Agnes recalled, "Don't you want to be an artist? A writer even?" She suggested.

"I think so... Yes... Maybe, I don't know..." He stuttered, his cheeks growing redder.

What did he want to be when he grew up? Before it was his turn to go up front, his dreams were pretty clear.

He wanted to make Ace Savvy comics.

But the moment he stood up, all of it came crashing down. Did he really want to make comics for the rest of his life? Sure it had its benefits like being able to tell your story, becoming a pretty well-known guy, and inspiring little kids just like him.

But those were just the pros and there were more to it than that.

Like having deadlines that he had to follow for days on end. He could only imagine how hard it was to make a comic every month!

He didn't even know how much comic book writers earn!

And right now, he was asking himself if it was worth all that trouble just to continue his dreams.

Ms. Johnson frowned. "Oh... Well, why don't you just sit down and I'll call you again once you're ready," The boy nodded solemnly and slowly walked back to his seat. His eyes continued to stare at the floor. He refused to look at his classmates faces.

It would save him from further embarrassment.

A pang of jealousy had suddenly hit him. He was the last person to speak up. Every kid but him had the confidence to tell their goals. Everyone had a plan or a dream of what they wanted to do when they grew up. Everyone already had a future in mind.

Everyone but him...

* * *

Somewhere... in Space.

In the empty and devoid area of space, a glowing blue light flickered out of nowhere. The light started to expand, growing larger and larger, until a giant alien-like ship appeared from the ring of light.

Slowly moving forward the ship began to spark as it forced its way through the empty space.

Inside the damaged vessel, a figure stood by the ship's control panel. His hands trembling as he continued to maneuver the ship away from any debris in his direction.

The portal behind him closed and he released a wavery sigh.

A low hum could be heard within the walls of the ship.

He slowly turned around and was met with a large metal orb in the middle of the room. Attached to the sphere were three rocks that glowed dimly.

The figure glared at the red stone. He had nearly lost his life trying to obtain it, he tried hard keeping it away from _them_. They had nearly caught him along with the other stones, but he persevered and managed to make it out alive.

The ship began to flicker with red lights as an alarm rang throughout the whole ship. The man pressed a button and the alarms seized whilst the computer's screen changed, showing him the damage his ship had taken.

He couldn't keep going, not unless he wanted to blow his ship up.

And boy, did he really consider doing that. It would make things a whole lot easier for him. To just leave the stones to whoever would find them. The consequences wouldn't matter either since he wouldn't be there to face them.

He knew however that he couldn't just end it here.

He couldn't let every living thing suffer from his own actions. Millions of innocent people would suffer and all these years trying to keep the stones away from them would just go to waste.

Nobody deserved the pain they would receive if the enemy were to get their hands on the stones.

He began looking for any nearby planets that had the materials to fix his ship.

To his surprise, the computer began to beep and his eyes widened as it began to show him warnings.

They had found him.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He made sure that they wouldn't be able to trace him or the stones. He must've miscalculated.

Behind his ship, a portal much like his own had began to materialize, its red light illuminated his ship as a much bigger vessel had passed through the portal.

He groaned in pain. "Come on..." He muttered as it began to float closer to him.

Without his control, the computer's screen changed. A figure had appeared on the screen, it's purple eyes staring right at him.

"I win." The evil figure mocked as if it were all a game to him. "Give me the stones now." The screen began to stutter, turning into static for a brief second.

The injured pilot chose to ignore the villain. Instead, he continued to steer his ship away from the much larger vessel.

"I'm done playing games with you-" another stutter. "For years we've been fighting over these stones, countless others have died because of our little war."

"Died because of _you_." The injured man spat out. "I did nothing of the sorts, Nemesis."

"You can believe that all you want, it won't change a thing." Nemesis spat and it angered the man.

Behind the injured figure, the stones began to glow brighter, catching the villain's attention. His greedy eyes stared at the gems. Who could blame him? They were mesmerizing and you couldn't help but get your hands on them if you knew how much power they held.

"There's no point in keeping this up." Nemesis said confidently. "I've already won."

"As long as I have at least one stone in my possession, there's still a chance." The figure retorted. "You can't win unless you have every single stone. You know that."

"Very well." Nemesis said, his voice tinged with minor annoyance.

The ship shook as a loud boom rang throughout. The injured man fell as the ship tilted to the right, hissing as he hit the wall hard.

The metal orb rolled down the room and towards the pilot. Thinking quickly, the man rolled away to avoid being crushed by the ball.

Another explosion followed and the ship shook once again.

The man groaned in pain as he clutched his side, hissing again as another sharp pain ran throughout his entire body. He knew that making it out of this was near impossible. His ship wasn't in any condition to fight, let alone flee.

He tried pushing himself up, but it only resorted to his arms buckling in pain and exhaustion.

The man had noticed the sudden change in temperature as a fire had erupted inside the room. He tried his best to ignore the ever growing flames, the dangerous sparks from the wires, and the falling debris, but he couldn't ignore the humming of the stones.

He gazed at the stones as an idea had started form.

Slowly, he started to crawl towards the orb, hoping that his plan would come to fruition.

From the other ship, Nemesis stood by the window, a smile underneath his metal helmet. Watching the ship turn into scrap metal had brought joy to him knowing that all his troubles were already over.

No more pointless races to find the next stone. No more blood had to be spilled.

His mission was complete now.

Though, he couldn't help but feel slight remorse for his actions. Nemesis knew that what he had done and was about to do was wrong, but he knew it was the best for him and everyone else.

Sacrifices had to be made in a war.

The man continued to watch as another missile flew at high speeds, exploding upon contact with the ship.

A figure walked behind the armored man. "Master," he said meekly. The figure was dressed in victorian-era like clothing and had a ceramic like face that resembled a full masquerade mask. His plain eyes and his mouth glowed a bright yellow. "What about the stones? Won't we risk blowing them up."

Nemesis shook his head. "No," He said to the smaller man. "There's nothing to worry about, Xypnois. The stones are far more powerful than that." He informed to which the figure nodded. "They're near indestructible."

The two continued to watch until the final missile crashed into the ship, completely destroying it.

"Look for the stones," Nemesis ordered. "Hopefully they won't be too hard to fi-"

An orb shot out through the smoke and debris, travelling at great speeds until it escaped their sight, leaving a bright and colorful trail before it.

They stared blankly at the scene."Was that supposed to happen?" Xypnois asked.

"No." Nemesis sighed, turning around in frustration, his purple cape billowing behind him. "Find where it went and get the stones!"

His mission was not yet over.

* * *

Back on Earth, children screamed and ran in joy as they enjoyed their time in the school's playground. After being dismissed in class, kids usually liked to spend their time playing games and having fun.

However, that was not the case for two boys. The pair sat on the geo dome by the school's playground. One sat on top of the bars whilst the other sat in between them, making a makshift seat. Neither of them were having fun.

The former stared at the latter in worry. "Are you okay, bud?" Clyde asked. "You seem kinda gloomy."

Lincoln glanced at Clyde and sighed. "Yeah, it's just that whole 'what do you want to be when you grow up' thing's really been bugging me." Lincoln answered, cringing as he recalled the events.

"Yeah, that was a really tight spot you were in." A moment of silence was held between the two. "...I thought you wanted to make Ace Savvy comics?"

"I guess so." Lincoln shrugged. "I just don't think it's... enough." He said truthfully, dreading his best friend's eventual response.

Clyde gasped in shock.

 _There it is._ Lincoln thought.

"Not enough?!" Clyde yelled in disbelief, catching the brief attention of others. "What do you mean? Continuing Ace Savvy's legacy would be an honor!" He continued, holding his fist by his chest. "It would be the greatest thing in the world!"

"Maybe not the greatest..." Lincoln doubted. "Even if I do get that job, it's nothing compared to what my sisters want to be!"

"How could you say that?" Clyde said. "There are tons of kids in the world like you. Kids that are inspired by characters like Ace Savvy! You can inspire said kids if you made said comics." He pointed out. "Don't you want that?"

Lincoln peered at his friend as he said those words. Words that he told himself too.

Lincoln shook his head as the realization hit. "I don't think I can ever really inspire people, let alone kids." Lincoln said.

Clyde glared at his friend, looking disgusted by his words. "Lincoln, don't doubt yourself. You're a great guy, you just don't see it." He reassured. "With all that's happened to you and everything you've said right now. I have to ask..." Clyde stared at his friend fiercely.

Lincoln was his best friend. He meant the world to him, so if anything were bothering him, he would do anything to help him. He would be there for him in a heartbeat ready for danger if it meant he would be helping him. Because that's what best friends do. "... are you depressed?"

Lincoln raised a brow. "No."

T'was worth a shot.

The white-haired boy shook his head, "No, Clyde. I'm not." He admitted. Truthfully, Lincoln had never felt depressed. Sad, definitely, but not exactly depressed. "Like I said, I'm just scared about this whole situation."

"This is a pretty big decision, Clyde." Lincoln continued. "I mean, I'm almost a teen for goodness sake!"

Clyde rolled his eyes. Lincoln always had a tendency to over-exaggerate things. "Lincoln, you just turned twelve a few months ago."

Lincoln glared at his friend. "Yeah, so that means I'm one year away from being a teen." Lincoln retorted, holding up one finger. He stared at the ground beneath him. "I know I'm still young, but it doesn't make it any less scary."

Clyde sighed. He placed a hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Lincoln. You have all the time in the world and I'll be with you the whole time."

Lincoln smiled. "Thanks, bud. I'm really glad to have a friend like you." He said, raising his fist. "Clincoln Mcloud?"

Clyde smiled back. " _Clincoln Mcloud._ " He repeated, bumping his fist with Lincoln's.

A twinkle in the sky had caught the duo's attention. The two watched as a shining orb travelled through the sky, leaving a bright trail behind it.

"Woah." They said in awe as other kids also began to take notice.

"A shooting star..." Clyde mumbled. "Hey, Lincoln. Make a wish!"

Lincoln nodded, but the moment he finished his wish, he had noticed something unusual about the star. It grew larger and larger by the second, and it didn't travel the way usual shooting stars do.

No, it was heading right towards them.

* * *

Lisa walked into the classroom with her headphones on, a test tube rack on her hands whilst she loudly sang whatever song she was listening to.

Most kids preferred playing outside in their free time, but not her, she preferred playing with chemicals and winning scientific awards.

... And listening to science raps.

She bobbed her head to the beat as she headed towards a table, the rap music blaring through her ears.

Just as Lisa had placed the rack on the table, her elder brother had dashed into the room, screaming something she couldn't quite hear.

She stared blankly as he continued to panic, waving his arms around like a mad man.

Lisa pulled on one side of the headphones, her right ear now free. "What is it elder brother?" She asked a little too loudly.

Lincoln pointed his fingers at the window beside them. "Meteor!" He said.

Lisa raised a brow; had she heard him right. "What?" She said, taking off the headphones.

Not wanting to waste more time, Lincoln hastily picked up his little sister, carrying her towards the window. "Do you see it?"

Lisa's eyes widened. "Oh my stars and garters!" She continued to stare at the phenomenon before she scoffed. "Actually, that's pretty harmless. Nothing we should worry about."

"Are you sure, Lis?" Lincoln asked, flipping her around so they were face to face. "We're not gonna die or anything?" He continued, putting her down.

"No." She retorted, walking towards her telescope. "It's not travelling fast enough nor is it big enough to be catastrophic or too dangerous." She looked back at the instrument, gasping not a moment sooner.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked.

"It's emitting some kind of energy." She said, as she stared at the colorful trail the object left behind. "I've never seen anything like-"

"Lisaaaa!" A shrill voice called out as she and her twin walked into the room. "There's a meteor that's going to hit us and I'm far too young to die." She whined gracefully. "So can you blow it up or something?"

The scientist rolled her eyes. "That won't be needed, Lola." She said, putting a finger on her chin. "Though we might want to evacuate the school." Lisa added.

"So there's no impending doom?" A monotone voice spoke up, scaring everyone in the room. "I'm kind of disappointed..." Lucy sighed.

"Don't say that!" Lincoln gasped, clutching his chest. A weird feeling had suddenly hit Lincoln. The boy turned to the window, gazing at the meteor. It was like a magnet, pulling him towards it as it crept closer and closer.

Lincoln heard multiple kids screaming, not in joy, but in fear as they began to run away.

To their surprise, a colorful barrier had appeared beneath the meteor and produced a loud thud as it made contact with the unexpected shield. The meteor changed direction, going over the school and deeper into the town of Royal Woods.

The siblings stood there in shock as they took in what just happened.

"...that was definitely not a meteor." Lana muttered.

"What was that?" Lola asked, "How did it do that?"

The kids outside were just as dumbfounded as them. They stared at the sky and chattered to themselves about what had just occured. Clyde had ran towards the window, pressing his face against the glass.

"Lincoln, did you see that?" He asked, a mixture of shock and excitement in his voice. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Clyde continued, his voice muffled by the glass.

The other boy stared at Clyde in confusion before a loud gasp escaped his lips.

"Aliens!" The two said in unison a geeky energy in their voice.

"Nerds..." Lola grumbled.

"The meteor landed in City Hall." Lisa spoke up, gaining the groups attention.

"Woah." Lana exclaimed. "You can tell that from here?"

"No." Lisa deadpanned. "But social media can." She added, bringing her phone up. "You'd be surprised how fast word gets around."

A wide grin appeared on Lana's face. "We should go there!" She suggested to which her twin scoffed.

"I don't think so, Lana." Lola said. "We could get in trouble."

Everyone stared at her.

"How are we even gonna get there?" Lola added.

From the other side of the window, Clyde held up the keys to his golf cart.

"We are not!"

* * *

"Dang it." Lola mumbled as she sat in the cart between Lana and Clyde. The group could barely fit in the small cart, but they had managed themselves.

"Over there!" Lincoln said from the back, pointing at the rising smoke that towered over the small buildings. The cart made a turn and they found themselves by City Hall.

"Woah..." The group said in unison as their eyes met the scene. The place was bustling with multiple bystanders and several news reporters, with each reporter talking to a camera pointed at them.

The cart skidded to a stop and the group made their way closer to the scene.

"Why are there so many people here?!" Lola complained, garnering the people's attention. "Do none of you bums have work?!" She shouted and the people made way for the kids lest they wanted a beating from a toddler.

Lola smiled at her work. "Much better."

The six rushed over to the crashed meteor. Unfortunately, there were some people who were blocking the view. The boy was looked around the crowd, trying to get a peek of the meteor. After multiple tries, he had finally gotten a glance of the thing.

It was burnt to a crisp, almost completely black, and was rough. Though the boy swore it looked warped.

What caught Lincoln's attention however, were the three glowing stones embedded into the meteorite. The same feeling from a while ago came rushing back, the same force that entranced him and drawed him towards the meteor, but it was much more powerful this time.

He began to hear a buzz and turned around when it grew louder. "Do you guys hear that?" He asked.

The others gave him a confused look. "Hear what?" Clyde asked.

A loud screech had rang throughout the area, making them grimace, as a very familiar van had pulled over.

Its door slammed open and a girl in a red jersey jumped on to the street. "Wow..." she exclaimed as she looked at the crowd in front of her.

"Lynn!" Lori yelled as she stepped out of the van. "Get back inside!"

"No way!" She said, running towards the crowd. "I wanna see it!"

Lori growled as she watched her sibling heading towards the meteor. The eldest sibling was just about to go after Lynn if it weren't for Leni interrupting her.

"Guys," She said groggily from inside the van. "I think I'm gonna hurl..."

Lori sighed in annoyance, placing a hand over her face. She never wanted to go here in the first place, knowing that they could get in trouble, but Lynn persisted and threatened to tell a dirty little secret when the eldest sibling refused.

At that moment, getting in trouble didn't seem so bad.

"Don't worry, luv." Luna piped up from the van. "We'll handle this. You go after Lynn."

Lori nodded, giving her sister a smile. However, the smile instantly dropped when she turned to face her sporty sister.

"Lynn!" She yelled once again, yet the younger girl paid her no mind. "We could get in trouble!"

"Finally. Someone with common sense." Lola mumbled to herself as she and the others watched the scene before them.

"I'm serious, Lynn!" Lori continued. "You're literally giving me a headache!"

A flash of light had made everyone stop. From the meteor's place, a beam of light had appeared, covering the area in a trio of colors. The beam continued to shoot out into the sky, letting out a loud hum as it did.

Lincoln stared at the dancing light. It shined the colors yellow and blue, but it was the red light that the boy focused on.

That weird feeling he had was now turned up to eleven!

The effect had kept him from looking away. The beam glowed brightly and fiercely, but it never hurt when he stared at it. Not a hint of pain. To others it looked frightening, but to the boy, it was calming.

The hum grew louder and fiercer by the second, eventually turning into a wail that pierced their ears. Everyone gawked whilst the cameramen captured the breathtaking sight. If it weren't for the situation they were in, the marvelous sight could be compared to a colorful fire.

It was truly a sight to see.

The odd yet peaceful spectacle didn't last long for the boy. It was suddenly replaced another flash, one that only he saw. He was in a dark room, multiple yellow eyes stared back at him. The glowing eyes surrounded him, but there was one in the middle that differed from the rest. The figure had purple eyes that pierced right into his soul.

It made him uncomfortable.

Scared.

Fire surrounded him now as he heard people scream. He wasn't in city hall anymore; the place looked unfamiliar and so did the people. No longer was the cloudy sky a light blue color, in it's place was a sickening red color that had patches of smoke.

In the vision, people were running and screaming for dear life.

His head began to feel fuzzy and his vision blurred. Lincoln began to lose balance as everything turned into blotches of colors. The last thing he heard was someone calling out to him before he fell back onto the pavement, unconscious.

The humming stopped and the light shot off into sky, leaving a ringing in their ears. Everyone stared at the now empty clouds, wondering what had just happened.

Dark clouds began to form over them as the sky crackled loudly. It started to rain.

* * *

Lincoln grumbled as his eyes fluttered open. He laid an arm over his face to cover the bright light. Confusion had began to fill his mind as he tried to remember how he got here.

The last thing he remembered were vivid lights and a large crowd of people. A cold shiver ran up his spine as the events began to dawn on him. The meteor that had crashed into city hall, the weird glowing rocks, the beams of light.

And those weird visions he got. He couldn't forget those purple eyes that stared right at him.

What's worst was that they all felt so real...

He moved up slightly, hearing the familiar squeaking of his mattress, to get into a more comfortable position. Until a hand was laid over his chest, stopping any further movement.

"Easy there, Linc." His eldest sister said, her voice no longer as angry when he last heard her.

Lincoln's eyes eventually adjusted and he was met with her sister's natural stoic expression. Though he swore there was a tinge of concern on her face. "Did I... pass out?" The boy said, rubbing his head.

He hissed as he felt a sharp pain by the back.

"Don't touch it." Lori warned. "And yes, you did." She answered as she pulled her phone out. It had been nearly an hour since the "incident". "They said you hit your head when you fell down, but you should be fine." She waved her hand around. "We got Lisa to check up on you. No concussions or anything."

"Did she find out why I passed out?" Lincoln asked as he sat up.

"The most obvious answer would be the weird light show we saw. Even I got a headache from it. " a small grin had spread across her face. "You should've seen Leni, poor girl almost barfed." She chuckled.

Her attempt at trying to lighten the mood fell flat as her brother barely even noticed. She reached over Lincoln's drawer and grabbed the glass of water that sat on top.

"Thirsty?" She handed the cup to him, to which he took sheepishly.

"Thanks." He said.

Lori sat down on the bed as Lincoln gulped down the water. She had noticed that something was bothering the boy. He wasn't his usual energetic self and the girl knew better than to ignore whatever problem he was having. Unless she wanted him to ramble about it later on.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked. "You seem a little off."

The boy finished his drink and nodded slowly. "Yeah." He nodded. "Just a little tired."

The girl shook her head. "No. I think there's more to it than 'tired'." She moved closer to the boy. "What's wrong?"

"It's... it's..." He stuttered, his eyebrows knotting together. He didn't really want to tell Lori about his problem. Or anyone else as a matter of fact. "It's nothing really. Don't worry about it."

The teen stared at the boy, confused. "Okay. If you say so." She made a move to get up, but was surprised when a hand had grabbed her arm.

"Lori?" The boy asked meekly.

"Yeah?" The girl responded, sitting back down.

The boy took a deep breath. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Lori raised a brow. That wasn't exactly the problem she was expecting. "I guess I'd like to be some big shot boss, or even a secretary." She rolled her eyes. It was predictable for someone like her, but it certainly fit her skillsets. "Maybe I could be a golf champion on the side too."

She shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

Lincoln twiddled with the cup in his hand, scratching the surface as he tried to gather up his thoughts. "Because awhile ago, Ms. Johnson asked me what I wanted to be when I grow up and..." He exhaled deeply. "I kind of froze up because I didn't know what I wanted to be."

A sympathetic look came up on Lori's face. "I thought you wanted to do be a comic book writer or artist?" Lori asked.

"I did too!" Lincoln exclaimed, "but it didn't feel right."

"Why?" Lori asked. "I've read your comics and I thought they were pretty good."

Lincoln smiled at the girls compliment, but it left as soon as it came. "I just don't think it's something I want to do for the rest of my life." Lincoln looked at the girl next to him. "How did you figure out what you wanted to be?"

The girl shrugged. "I just took a good look at myself- what I could do, what I couldn't and what I really liked." Lori laid a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I've been through this. Don't stress yourself out. You're not gonna figure it all out in a day. You gotta take your time and really think about it."

Lincoln nodded as she finished her little speech. It took a while for it to sink in, but he understood the gist of it.

"So, did that help with your little problem?" The girl asked.

"It did. Thanks, Lori." Lincoln replied. He a lot felt less scared of his problems now. Granted, it was still there, but he didn't feel threatened by it anymore. "You seem like you really know what you're talking about." The boy pointed out.

"It gets easier when four siblings have already asked you the same thing." She chuckled, standing up. "How's your head?"

"A little better."

"Good." She ruffled his hair before making her way to the door. "Now get some rest, twerp."

The boy scoffed. "I thought we were having a moment!" A small smile on his face.

"You wish." She sneered.

The door shut and Lincoln was left to stare at the door. Lori was right. Clyde too. He wasn't old enough to be thinking about something like this.

He should just enjoy life while he still can.

Lincoln put the cup back on his drawer and went back to bed. A smile had grew on his face as he went back to sleep. That was one less problem to worry about.

Unbeknownst to the boy, as this trouble passed another stood in it's place! Behind the empty glass and stack of comicbooks, a red stone glowed brighter and brighter with each passing second...

* * *

 **And that's it for the first chapter!**

 **What did you think of it? I tried to really set the tone of this story in this chapter. I've always planned for this story to be comedic, serious, and action packed, whilst capturing the heart of the show. I find it the hardest to write the action scenes as I'm not really an expert on that and it's something I can hopefully improve throughout this run.**

 **Also, this story features Loudcest. So do of that what you will. Though, I won't be writing smut or anything too spicy as it's just not my taste.**

 **I felt like I should have at least given a warning because I know some people don't like that. Do take in mind that this does not reflect how I think in real life. This is just fiction, nothing more, nothing less.**

 **Please leave a review if you wish because I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	2. Some Weird Powers

**So the last chapter didn't get a lot of reviews, but I'm fine with that since all of them were nice reviews.**

 **Anyways, this chapter focuses more on Lincoln's developing power, almost all of them are shown, super strength is the most obvious one, and that's basically it for the chapter. The whole chapter actually takes place in just one night, so don't expect too much, since this chapter was more on showing that he has powers.**

 **Also, like I said, I would answer any and all questions, or just reply to the stuff I can.**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV - Thanks for the rating! I really like that concept, I'll make sure to read when it's out or if it already is**

 **JTLikesToWrite - Thanks! Hope I don't disappoint.**

 **Knox - It's not the infinity stones, I actually only realized it was the same colors when I published this story, but the original version of this story came out before all the stones were revealed, and I didn't make any changes to the colors since I fitted them with the characters.**

 **I also put the outfit description for the Louds in the ending author's note, so if you want to see it go ahead!**

* * *

"Lincoln! Lincoln, wake up!" Said boy hears faintly.

He groaned in his sleep, he didn't want to wake up, not yet at least, he was too tired. His bed felt hard, it was cold too. Instinctively, he reached out his hand for the blanket, but touched nothing soft and warm, instead, he some smooth object,

He opened his eye to look at the object, and what he saw was a weird small glass object, he stared at it in confusion, it seemed familiar. Wait... is that a light bulb? Lincoln turned and saw his bed, the _whole_ bed, far away from him.

He was on the ceiling...

"Dinner's ready!" He let out a surprised yelp as he heard the loud booming voice, he suddenly fell from the ceiling and fell on his bed, bouncing forward as if it were a trampoline, he was in the air, and was about to hit his head on the floor, but as if it were natural to him, he twisted his whole body in the air and put his feet under him,

Lincoln landed with a soft thud as his feet touched the floor, never losing his balance. "Woah..." He stood still as he tried to process what just happened, *Is this what puberty does to you?* he thought as another knock came from the door

"You alright, bro?" Luna, said through the door.

"Uh, y-yeah, just fell of my bed..." He half-lied.

"You, coming down?" The rocker girl added.

"For what?" Lincoln asked as he stared at the ceiling, which had no signs of how he got up there,

"Dinner... I just said it, dude." She replied. Why did she sound loud? Well, louder than usual...

"Yeah, I'll be right down." He said, he heard an "Alright" from Luna before making her way downstairs. He looked up again at the ceiling. Still, there was nothing that could have caused him to go up the ceiling, _Maybe I'm just going crazy?_

He walked towards his door, feeling a slight tingle on the back of his neck, he rubbed the aching spot, not noticing the crumpled bed sheet on the floor. His foot hooked onto the sheets and he found himself falling towards the door... face first. A loud thud resonating from the door.

 _Ow._

 _Wait, no. That actually didn't hurt,_ he stood up, confused, "That's... weird" He picked up the sheet and mushed it up, he didn't bother to clean up since he was just gonna make it a mess again, for now he'd just leave it on the bed. Well, that was the plan at least, but the blanket refused to leave his hands.

"What?" He tried to throw it again but it still stuck to his hand, "Come on." He tried shaking his hands but it still refused to let go. "Come on!" He shouted, growing more and more frustrated. "Let go!" The blanket suddenly flew from his hands, smacking onto the wall, fortunately, it landed on the bed, though it was messy with a large part of the sheet draping off the bed.

"Close enough." He turned around and grabbed the doorknob, he twisted the knob and pulled the door open, with the handle detaching from the door, Lincoln stared at the knob with confusion, his knob wasn't that faulty. He sighed and placed the knob on his dresser, not realizing that the knob had dents the size of his fingers.

As the boy walked into the hall, he felt that same tingle on the back of his neck once again, "What is wrong with-" Lincoln's foot jolted forwards as he slipped on a red toy car, he comically flew in the air before landing flat on his butt, "-me..."

As he sat on the floor, the boy then began to hear multiple voices coming from downstairs. The voices were loud and overlapping one another, _They must be fighting again_ , he thought, he could even feel slight vibrations through the floor, he didn't know whether to be scared or annoyed by that fact.

The boy walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, and with each step the voices began to get louder and louder. He eventually reached the dining room and dreaded the thought of walking inside, he didn't want to get involved.

He shivered, not after the last fight they had.

He closed his eyes, mostly because of the rising pain in his ears, and stepped into the room with his eyes tightly shut. Okay, his ears are really starting to hurt.

He hesitantly opened his eyes, preparing for the sight he'd open his eyes too, food splattered everywhere, broken vases and chairs, and maybe even a few kicks or punches being thrown at each other. Just general chaos...

He slowly opened his eyes, that felt painful as the light burned his eyes, everything was unfocused for a moment or two, and at the time all he saw were multiple moving colored blotches, the colors started to focus into more familiar shapes as everything became more clear, he could see it already, the stains, the fighting, the- "Huh?" He exclaimed. Everything looked... fine, no food everywhere, no broken furniture, or a big fight cloud, just the sisters chatting to one another...

It was relatively peaceful.

 _But, why is it so loud?_ The boy thought to himself, his ears still hurt, and he couldn't even distinguish their voices, it was just too loud for him. He ignored the discomforting noise and walked towards the table, while the father of eleven served the food.

He sat down on one of the chairs, he couldn't even figure out who he was sitting beside with.

The lone boy groaned a little, the light started to hurt his eyes. He focused on the food his father prepared for them to ease his mind, his father's food always lighten his mood. And for a moment, his idea worked.

He stared at the food, it looked like lasagna, or as his dad would call it, Lynnsagna. But it didn't look like the delicious meat he loved, instead all he saw was a very detailed and disgusting piece of glob. He could see every wave and bumps from the pasta and every piece of meat through the cheese that oozed down the sides.

It disgusted him.

He looked away from the meat and gazed at anything else but the slob that was in front of him, but, that only made him focus on _everything_ else.

He started to smell the multiple brands of perfume, he could hear Lori's fingers tapping on her phone, he could hear Luna's finger drumming the table, everything felt so extreme to him, so much that it started to hurt.

Lincoln groaned in pain, his vision started to blur, *What's happening to me?* he thought to himself. He grabbed his head in pain and closed his eyes, his ears started to ring, everything became a blurry mess, and anything he breathed made his nose sting. "Please, make it stop. Please..." He barely whispered , he'd take anything or anyone to help him.

"Lincoln?" He heard a voice say, it was a soft, soothing voice, something that eased him. "Are you, okay?" That same person placed a comforting hand on his left shoulder, he focused on the touch and tried to calm himself down. He slowly opened his eyes, and gazed at the person to his left.

His vision was still blurry, but he could a head of blonde hair and something reflective on top of them, his eyes eventually adjusted and he finally recognized the girl "Leni?"

"Are you like, alright?" She asked, the girl looked worried, and the boy's dazed response only added to that. "You don't look so good. Are you sick or something?"

Lincoln looked around the dining room, and luckily, everyone was to busy chattering to notice the two, he'd hate to explain himself to them, they'd probably ask too many questions. Questions he didn't have answers to.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just felt a little dizzy..." He lied, he looked back at her and he could see that she had a questioning look on her face, Maybe she didn't buy it?

"Linky! You know you shouldn't sit down too fast! It'll make you dizzy!" She naively explained, "Or, is it when you stand up?" The boy looked at her and smiled. Of course she'd buy it, it's the sweet, naive, Leni we're talking about.

Dinner wasn't exactly enjoyable for the boy, not only did his senses still feel like they're in overdrive, he didn't realize that his _taste_ was also affected. After taking his first bite of the lasagna, every taste was heightened to the point of almost making him puke. Eating would never be normal for the boy again.

Lincoln pushed himself off of the table, with the table itself unexpectedly moving forward instead of him backwards , which earned the boy a few confused glares from his sister, he almost got off from his seat until his mother spoke to him, "Oh! Sweetie, before I forget, would you be a dear and take out the trash? The bag's in the kitchen."

Right, chore day. He stood up from his seat and walked to the kitchen, he was only a few steps away to the kitchen until he realized something. _Wait... did she say bag?_ he hasn't doesn't remember collecting the trash yet. The boy turned back around to correct his mother and was met with smiling and smug faces coming from each of his sisters.

 _Uh oh, I did something wrong, didn't I?_

"We literally saw you all tuckered out upstairs while we were doing our chores." Lori said, which Lana followed, "Yeah, you looked really tired so we just went and did your chore for you!" She finished, to which the others nodded and hummed.

"Wow... Thanks, guys!" He smiled, it's not often that everyone does something like this for you, in the Loud House. And people thought his sisters were heartless monsters.

The girls then replied with a mix of 'no problems' and 'your welcomes'. Except Lola, unsurprisingly "Yeah, but you owe us all something." She said smugly. His smile faltered a bit, okay, let's not rule out the word monster.

He walked into the kitchen, and to the side he saw one comically big bag pof trash. What he hated most about his chore was that he had to do a lot of heavy lifting. Could you imagine a bag filled thirteen different people's trash? Yeah, even Lynn couldn't possibly lift it. Okay, it's not that heavy but, still.

As if he were preparing for a big fight, he rubbed his hands together and prepared to lift the heavy bag, he grabbed the knot of the trash bag and readied himself to pull, he always needed to use a lot of strength to lift the bags, and this seemed no different.

He breathed in deep and mentally counted to three. _One... Two... Three.._. he expected to only lift the trash bag five inches high from the ground, but was surprised when he pulled the bag towards him with relative ease, it felt as light as paper! Unfortunately, his fists weren't as light as paper.

He squeaked as he accidentally smacked his two fists into his face full force, and almost fell flat on his butt again. That was... unexpected.

 _Ow._

 _Wait, no. That actually didn-_ he hissed as he felt a light sting around his forehead and nose. _Nope, that actually hurt..._ He was surprised to feel the bag being extremely light, he even gave it a few light jiggles _Guess they only did it cause it was light._ He thought. Lincoln walked to the back door as he rubbed his sore face with one hand, while the other surprisingly held the heavy bag.

Why we're things so weird lately? First when he woke up, then that weird feeling during dinner, and now this? There was also that incident earlier... He shook his head, trying to forget what happened in the afternoon, _Wasn't my fault, remember..._

He curiously checked his pocket with his free hand, hoping that maybe that part of the day was just a weird dream, but to his dismay, he felt the hard and warm presence of the stone. He sighed as he walked around the house, the chilly night air making him shiver a bit.

He saw the trash cans on the front lawn and walked towards it, the bag jiggling with metal and plastic clanging with each other. Lincoln reached the can and opened the lid _Why couldn't they throw it themselves?_ He lowered the trash onto the container but stopped midway, _Wait, how can our trash be this light?_ He experimentally shook the bag again with one hand and he could still hear the various products loudly clanging against each other. He opened the bag and checked inside, it was filled with garbage, literal tons of garbage, so how could he lift it? Did he suddenly gain super strength?

And as if a light bulb appeared on his head, _What if..._

He looked around to make sure no one was around, then he looked up at the sky and pulled the bag back, he prepared to throw the bag as hard as he can, and was surprised when he saw how much force he threw the bag with. He watched the bag fly over multiple houses...

"Whoa!"

But winced as it crashed into some poor soul's roof.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!" Nemesis screamed at Xypnois, the glasses wearing alien trembled in fear. "How could you lose half of the gems?!"

"S-someone... or something broke the seal t-that housed the g-gems," He answered, Nemisis' red eyes glaring at him with rage. "It was a very u-unexpected outcome, sir. An outcome we should have r-readied for." He finished.

With a sigh, the leader turned around in frustration, he walked up to the large window and stared at the Earth in front of him, it was a view he had seen before, a view he had seen from numerous earths, some nearly identical with a few differing traits.

But each and everyone of them shared one thing. They had been conquered by the Terrax race, each one of them crumbled the same way. He didn't conquer them for the sake of power. No, he conquered them to give them the power that they deserved, to make sure there was a balance to keep them from falling,

Xypnois exited the large room and trekked the halls, but was met with a figure leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. The figure wore a similar armor to Nemesis, only thinner and sleeker because of his smaller body, on his back was a red cape, tattered and dirty, and on his head, he wore a helmet with a red visor in a sharp V shape. "Senshi..." Xypnois exclaimed, he resented the man in front of him,

He almost hated the man, he thought he was so smug and cool, but really, no one in the ship knew anything about him, he was just so... mysterious. He wouldn't deny that Senshi was loyal and a great warrior, nor would he deny the fact that he has helped him numerous times.

"Xypnois, I see you've disappointed your master again" Senshi said as he pushed himself off the wall, "You know how he gets when he's mad."

"He's your master as well, you know." The scientist said, annoyed at the armored man in front of him. He's a big jerk too.

"Not in a million years..." He said with venom in his voice, he glared at the scientist for a few more seconds before walking away. "I suggest finding the stones for him yourself, maybe you'd actually make him proud, by doing something for him." He said in a friendlier tone leaving the scientist behind.

... He does have a point.

* * *

 **I feel like I kinda rushed the ending, but I'll either rewrite it or remove it if you guys don't like it, it was supposed to be longer but I'm saving the things I removed for future chapters.**

 **Here's the outfits I gave the Louds to make them look more fitting for the story, you don't have to read it, but I might use the describe their clothes for some scenes, so I'm just putting it here just in case.**

 **Lincoln - Light grey jacket over an orange shirt, everything else is the same.**

 **Lori - Light blue unbuttoned shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, over a dark blue shirt, light brown pants and the same blue shoes.**

 **Leni - A white collared blouse over a light green sweater/long sleeve, a blue/brown plaid skirt, knee high socks then black shoes.**

 **Luna - a black shirt underneath her purple shirt, but it's more ripped and tattered, a jean vest and black jeans with the same belt and boots.**

 **Luan - basically the same, but a short sleeved shirt instead of no sleeves.**

 **Lynn - a red shirt with a number one and white shorts, then everything else is the same.**

 **Lucy and Lana - no change, iz perfect.**

 **Lola - a white shirt with a winged horse design and pink shorts, then pink sandals or shoes.**

 **Lisa - the same but with a white lab coat.**

 **Lily - a brown leather furcoat with a gold colored t-shirt with expensive silk pants and diamond encrusted shoes, kidding. She has no change of design whatsoever.**

 **I kinda obviously rushed the description because I'm kind of in a hurry, but you can ignore it anyway.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and if you have any complaints or recommendations I would gladly accept it if you tell it to me in a respectable manner.**

 **I would also like a follow and reviews, for it feeds my self-esteem.**

 **But for real, thank you to the people who have followed and will follow in the future, please leave a review if you wish and stay safe.**


	3. Some Weird Voice in My Head

**New Chapter! Sorry for taking longer with this one, been busy with life.**

 **In this chapter I focused more on developing Lincoln's power and introducing a new character, he'll be a very important part to the story, so I hope I don't make him a terrible character.**

 **And warning, there will be Loudcest in the story, so if you don't like it you can stop reading now, I'm only saying this so you wouldn't be too invested in the story, only to find out that it has something that you may or may not like.**

 **But it's only a subplot so don't expect too much of it.**

 **And I hope the tone doesn't feel inconsistent, I'm trying for a more comedic writing, there's some in the first two so I hope it does feel random in this chapter.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ever wonder how hard it would be to sleep if your hearing was dialed up to eleven? For one, you could hear everything: like Lynn and Lola's snoring, Lana's sleep-farting (Gross...), or the sound of a car passing by being as loud as thunder. Okay, that last one was a bit of an exaggeration, bottom line is it's hard to sleep like that.

And that was a fact, Lincoln learned the hard way as he barely slept through the night, and boy was he tired.

Lincoln rubbed his head as he stood in line for the bathroom, there was a faint humming noise in his head and he felt a little hazy and dizzy, though, the latter could just be from the lack of sleep.

He sighed as he tried to tune out the others, his senses weren't as bad as last night, but it was still a bother to him, it was kind of hard to concentrate on one thing since he could hear, see and smell everything.

The lone boy looked to the girl in front of him and a small smile met his lips. He was thankful that Leni, though unknowingly, was able to help him last night, if she weren't there he probably would have gone crazy.

Lincoln wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he did have a favorite sister,

Leni

Why? Because, she was the nicest out of all of them and she had never harmed him on purpose. And yes, he would say, without in any way being weird, that she was a little cute...

... just a little.

In fact, before he met Clyde, she was basically his best friend, they'd hang out and talk all the time, but unfortunately, they would slowly grow apart as the years came by, they'd end up liking their own things and were just too busy to just hang out as much as before.

He looked at the girl in front of him with a saddened face.

Had that much time already passed? It felt like just a few months ago that he would run to his older sisters just because he had a nightmare and they would comfort him the whole night just so he could sleep. He was growing up, and yes, he knew that he was still young, barely even twelve,

But that didn't mean that the thought of growing up didn't scare him.

"Lincoln!" He heard someone yell, right before he felt that tingle on the back of his neck once again, "Heads up!" And as if on instinct he quickly raised his hand and caught the fast ball in a flash.

He looked at the ball in his hand in surprise, That was awesome!

"Nice reflexes, Linc!" Lynn said as she jogged next to Lincoln, she grabbed the ball from him and started to make it repeatedly bounce on the floor, "Told you those martial-art trainings would be helpful!" She said with large pride.

"Lynn, all you did was beat me up the whole time, you didn't even try to teach me anything!" The boy said in a playful manner, though he would be lying if he thought that catching the ball like that wasn't awesome.

"And, you can thank me for that!"

* * *

Ever get that feeling when your riding a roller coaster? That slight feeling of anxiety? That small thought in the back of your head telling you that something might go wrong? Well, that was what Lincoln felt like the whole car ride to school.

It was weird, he never felt this way before, never once did he have that thought in the back of his head, telling him that this car was suddenly gonna break down, but this was different, like there would be the slightest possibility of that actually happening, and that would be understandable considering Vanzilla's mishaps in the past.

Once they reached the school, he immediately bid his older sisters goodbye and stepped off the van, being happy that he was on solid ground again, and bolted towards the school entrance, leaving his younger sisters in the dust.

He spotted Clyde by the lockers and immediately went up to him. The boy's thoughts then began to blur, he can remember something important happening yesterday, but it felt like something was blocking his memories

"Hey, buddy!" Greeted Lincoln to his friend.

"Oh, hey Lincoln." He said as he pulled out a few books, he wasn't as cheery as usual and seemed... scared? The pair started to walk through the halls and towards their first class.

"What's wrong, Clyde?" The white haired boy asked, completely forgetting the events that took place yesterday.

"What do you mean what's wrong?! I can't stop thinking about that weird alien and spaceship from yesterday!" Clyde asked a little paranoid.

And just like that, it all came back. The weird creature, them running, the spaceship... the rock. He placed a hand over his pocket and felt the stone inside, weird, I didn't put that there a while ago.

"Hey, Lame-o." Lincoln felt a light punch, though it felt like a tap, on his arm, he turned to his left and saw Ronnie Anne.

"Hey, Ronnie." Lincoln said to the tomboy as they continued to walk down the hall. Lincoln, tried to push the memories away, hide it in the deepest parts of his mind, and well, the boy immediately forgot what he was thinking about.

"Hey, Linc mind if I borrow your homework?" She asked as Lincoln gave her an annoyed look. " Bobby was busy with his jobs again, I had to do all his chores," The boy nodded, he understood how busy her brother, Bobby, could get, he was like that sometimes too. He'd help his sisters everyday and sometimes he never got time to himself.

"Alright, just don't copy everythi-"

"Sup, Larry!" Lincoln frowned upon hearing the voice.

He turned around and saw that there was another boy walking towards the trio "Chandler..." All three seethed through their teeth

Now Lincoln didn't hate the guy, he could sometimes a good friend, but he could also take things a bit too far and be, to put it in a light term, a jerkwad.

"Wassup, guys!" Chandler caught up, and everyone mentally groaned, "I went to this awesome party last night!" He boasted, and continued to talk about the 'awesome' party, "So, anyway. What did you guys do yesterday?" Lincoln immediately frowned at the thought, as his mind came up empty, Clyde had a similar reaction, but for a different reason.

"Nothing..." Clyde lied. In less than a second, Lincoln started to hear a light buzzing noise in his head, which slowly got louder and louder.

"Okay." Chandler said, a smug look on his face as they continued to walk down the school halls.

"Hey, Clyde?" The redhead asked, "Can I copy your homework?"

* * *

The school day went by as it usually did, he attended the classes, he'd listen, sometimes he'd get bored, but nothing was unusual except for the buzzing in his head, which started to get annoying as it got even louder.

But it was never really a big bother to him,

Until the bell rang...

His head felt like it just exploded and his ears rung loudly, in an instant he was on his feet. The room felt like it was getting smaller so he pushed through his classmates and headed into the hall.

"You alright, buddy?" He heard Clyde call out, but he ignored him as he went into the hall.

And it was much more crowded.

At least he had space, but everything else was worst. His ears started to hurt from the noise of people talking and his nose started to sting every time he breathed in. He took a few steps and swayed as he started to lose balance, everything was just too much too process.

He thought of a place where he could hide and gain his bearings, he thought going to the bathroom first, but there would probably be people there, and he'd probably pass out from the smell alone. It smelled bad enough as it is normally, how else would his current state?

He could go outside, but he might get caught by a teacher...

Lincoln panicked as he looked around for anyplace to hide to, anywhere that was shut off from all of the noise, where it could just be him and him alone. His eyes continued to wander until he saw the familiar dark brown door.

The supply closet!

He walked slowly to the door, like a drunk walking along the street at night, and flinched at every step as it shook him to the core... literally. The boy finally reached the door and shakily grabbed the knob, completely crushing it, and twisted it open.

He quickly went inside the closet and closed the door shut, the sounds outside being muffled. His nose still stung at the smell of the different chemicals, but it was better than being out there with both ears and nose in pain. He sat down on the wall and stared at the room no bigger than his own.

Lincoln focused on everything to stop his senses from overloading again, but there was nothing that could help him, no amount of reading, no amount of counting.

And no Leni...

"Lincoln..." A voice called... A very familiar voice.

"Hello?" The boy asked, then he realized, it was the same voice from the forest, "W-what do you want?"

"Calm down... It's alright." The voice started to become clearer and so did the buzzing in his head, it was like a T.V. channel finding it's signal

"W-who are you?" The boy asked the voice in his head.

"I am..." Then the voice told Lincoln his name and...

He didn't understand a single thing.

"Come again?" Lincoln asked, the voice said the same thing again. and to put it in an understandable term, the name sounds like something that you would read if you would smack your hand on a keyboard. "I don't think I can say that."

Yeah, This was probably the first hint that he's going crazy.

"Don't be afraid, Lincoln. I mean you no harm." The voice told him, "I'm here to help you."

The boy raised a brow, "Help me? With wh-" a soft knock came from the door.

"Yo, Lame-o. What are you doing in there?" Asked Ronnie Anne, her voice worried despite her calling him lame.

"Are you okay, Lincoln?" Two voices said in unison, Lola and Lana.

The boy quickly got up on his feet after hearing his younger sisters, he didn't want to worry them.

He quickly twisted the knob and swung the door open, the boy looked at the four people in front of him: Ronnie, Clyde, and the twins, each of them with a worried look on their face.

"What were you doing in their, Linc?" Clyde asked as Lincoln stepped out of the closet and carefully closing the door.

"Nothing. I just... freaked out, I guess." He said defensively, he didn't want to tell them about the voice in his head, he didn't want them to think he was crazy, though Clyde did have an understanding look.

So, maybe he wasn't crazy at all.

"Freaked out over what?" Ronnie Anne asked,

"I don't really know," Lincoln said, and that wasn't a lie, he really didn't know what's happening to him. He looked over to the twins, they still had worried faces on them which immediately made Lincoln feel guilty. "but, I'm fine. Promise." He smiled and raised one open hand, like he was taking a pledge,

The twins faces brightened a bit. "Come on, Weirdo. Let's get lunch." Ronnie said as she and Clyde walked to the canteen.

"You guys wanna eat with us?" The brother asked and the twins smiled as they nodded and followed along. They walked down the hall and Lincoln started to feel dizzy yet again, the boy's senses weren't as bad as before, but there was still a minor discomfort.

"Don't be worried, Lincoln." The ominous voice said, making Lincoln flinch in surprise, "Once your senses adjust, you'll feel almost no difference from how you were before."

"What?" The boy said quietly, not wanting to draw unwanted attention from his schoolmates.

"You've been experiencing a few changes, correct?" Lincoln nodded, not knowing how else to respond. "You don't need to nod, Lincoln. I can communicate with you through your mind."

"I'm not sure, I'm comfortable with that..." Lincoln mumbled quietly, "So..." Lincoln thought(?) "What's happening to me? Why do I feel weird? And why am I talking to a voice in my head?!"

"The reason your feeling 'weird' is because your senses have been enhanced, everything you see, smell, or hear, will be increased by an incredible amount, and I assure you, you are not going crazy." The voice said.

"How are my senses enhanced? And having better senses suck! I can't even eat lasagna anymore!" Lincoln whined as he pouted.

"You're body is just getting used to your new conditions, you'll be fine by the end of the day." The voice said. I need to give him a name- er a better name.

"That's great, but how am I like this? And how are you in my head?" Questioned Lincoln, as he entered the cafeteria.

"Remember that stone, Lincoln?" The boy put a hand over his pocket and felt said stone, "Do you remember how you got the stone?" The boy thought hard, but all that came up was a blur.

"N-no." Lincoln said worriedly as he walked to the supplies and picked up a tray,

"As expected." The voice said, "I saw how killing that creature affected you, so I blocked those memories from you." And with that, the memories came flooding back, he almost tripped and he would have dropped the tray if it weren't stuck to his fingers.

"O-oh yeah, I remember now..." He said feeling guilty over again.

"Don't be guilty about it, Lincoln." The voice told him with sympathy.

"Why?!" He mentally screamed "I killed a living being!"

"And how different would you feel if you would have done the same thing to a spider? To a roach? Or even an any? You wouldn't have given it a second thought if it were any of those. So why is this any different?" The voice told him and he had a point. Why would he think any different?

"Like what I said, don't be guilty. That creature didn't even have a soul anymore."

"What? What does that mean?" Lincoln asked. As he went in line behind other students.

"That creature was just an empty shell of a once living being, what you saw is what a living thing would have looked like if you took away it's soul, you're left with nothing but an empty shell."

"That was a person?" Lincoln asked.

" _Was._ " The voice said, "Now start moving, your holding the line." Lincoln turned around and indeed were several students looking very irritated.

* * *

"So what you're telling me that you're race, the Terrax, was a very peaceful race, but one day, this guy went crazy and started turning your people into creatures called the, Solraxx?" The boy asked, waiting for a response from the voice. With a brief yes, he continued, "Then a star fell from the sky and that star had some weird powers so you called it the Power Star." He rolled his eyes at the name and adjusted himself on his bed

"After that, you guys used it to take over other planets, then you started to realize you were ruining lives so you hid the star away from the others, but they found where you were and they accidentally destroyed the star trying to kill you, but you were able to teleport some parts of the star away, and somehow you were merged with one of the fragments?" The boy finished and awaited another response.

"Yes, and the stone in your pocket is that fragment of the star." The voice said, "That fragment is the very last piece that they need to reform the star, Lincoln." He said in a serious manner. "I need you to promise me something, Lincoln."

"O-okay, what is it?" The boy asked, and would soon regret doing so.

"Like I said, we have the very last piece of the star, Lincoln. Once they reform it, there almost no chance of stopping them, trust me, others have tried." The voice said, growing quiet for almost a minute, "I need you to promise to keep it away from the Terrax, and that you will keep it safe."

"Yeah, I can keep it safe." The boy said, a proud smile on his face. Before realizing what keeping that promise meant. "WAIT- NO! You can't expect me to keep this from an army of aliens! I'm barely even twelve!"

"I know I'm asking a lot from you, Lincoln, but trust me I-"

"NO! I c-can't do that for you! I'm just a wimp, I almost died fighting one of them, so how can I beat an entire army of aliens?!" Lincoln asked, before hearing a knock on the door, and the voice of a certain eldest sister.

"Who are you talking to, twerp?" She asked, annoyed, but with a hint of concern.

"Uhhh, just a few people online!" He lied,

"They better not be strangers! And keep it down!" Lori hypocritically shouted on the other side, before walking away.

"Why didn't you tell her about me?" The voice asked.

"I can't tell anyone about you! I can barely believe you exist myself, what else would the others think?" Lincoln shouted, in a more quiet level.

"I can understand that Lincoln, now, as I was saying, you can help me out if you do exactly as i sa-"

"No. I told you no. I'm not doing t-that, I don't think I even can. You should've gotten someone else to do that for you." Lincoln said solemnly.

"Lincoln, I didn't choose you because you had strength, I chose you because you had heart." The voice said, "The stone gave you powers to help you, and I will be there to guide you, to help you control these powers, Lincoln."

The boy gave it a deeper thought, if he were to throw the stone away like he had been planning, then the Terrax would have found it and destroyed Earth in no time, and well... he didn't want that.

"You wanted to figure out what you wanted to be right, Lincoln? Well now you can be a hero."

The voice said and the boy took a deep breath.

"O-okay, fine. Only because I don't want the Earth to be destroyed, I don't where else I would live." Lincoln joked.

"Very well," The *sigh* voice said

"We should get you a name..." Lincoln said.

"What's wrong with my name?" The voice asked, offended.

"Well, I can't really pronounce it and it's way too long."

"Well then, what do you, propose?" The voice said and Lincoln looked around his room, he scanned the place up and down, and his eyes landed on a comic book on top of his dresser.

That's It!

The boy stood up and picked up the book, "Your name should be..." Lincoln stopped for dramatic effect, "Chris!"

...

"Who?" The voice asked,

"He's one of the people who helped create Ace Savvy! They wouldn't have gotten this far without him." Lincoln informed,

"If it makes it easier for you, then I am fine with it." Chris said,

"Wait no, you don't sound like a Chris." Lincoln said, much to the voice's amusement.

"How about... Jordan? No, then it would be confusing when Girl Jordan's around..." Lincoln said, as the voice's patience started to fray.

"Lincol-"

"Micheal? No..." The boy continued, "Hyde? No... Eric? Nope. Ted? Nah." The boy looked around the room once again, before looking back at his comic book.

"Lincoln, we don't have much ti-"

"I got it!" Lincoln shouted "Your name should be Savvy! Wait no- Ace!" The boy said, raising his fist in the air, "Yeah! You sound like an Ace." Lincoln finally finished.

"Finally... Now, Lincoln..."

"Are you ready to save the world?"

* * *

 **Hope the ending wasn't too cheesy, but there is the new character, I originally planned another name for him that's more alien like, but I thoughts I'd make fun of it and just call him Ace instead. So how do you like, Ace? Is he good? Bad? Or too early to tell?**

 **If you wonder what he sounds like, just imagine either: James Spader or Michael Douglas.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and give criticism! Just be appropriate about it! If you have any tips or things you think that can help me with my writing then I would surely appreciate it!**


	4. Some Weird Training (Part 1)

**Fourth Chapter!**

 **I'm sorry if my updates are inconsistent, I only write when I have free time or if I have an idea.**

 **Anyway, not much people left when I said there would be Loudcest, so I guess we're all into weird stuff. Kidding, I don't actually support incest (but if you do, whatevs, you do you, I guess.) I'm only including it for story purposes (drama, romance, character development, etc.) and it would be boring if I only made it Sci-fi and action.**

 **Another voice I could imagine Ace with is Andre Braugher, or the guy who plays Captain Holt in Brooklyn 99, awesome show by the way.**

 **LittleAlex61910: Yes, a female character is more supportive, but I think the male voice could work better for Lincoln, it's sort of like a J.A.R.V.I.S. for him or FRIDAY/KAREN, but you could imagine a female if you want, though you'd have to work through the male pronouns. Ace doesn't really have a gender specific name,**

 **In this chapter, Lincoln trains his powers (barely) and that's basically it.**

* * *

"Let's save the world!" Lincoln raised his fist in the air, enthusiastically. He looked at the comic book in his hand and idea hit him, "I need a costume! Like Ace Savvy! Should I have a cape or-"

"Calm down, Lincoln." Ace said adamantly, "Before we start making costumes we need to train you first."

"Train me?" The boy frowned, "For what?"

"For your powers," Ace reminded, "You barely know how to control them."

Lincoln scoffed, "Yeah right!" He said smugly as he smacked the comic on his dresser, flinching as it made a loud bang, "I have complete control of my powers." He lifted his hand and the comic clung to it. "Okay, maybe not complete control..."

He tried pulling the comic out of his hand, but it wouldn't budge, "Stop that, you're going to tear it apart." Ace said sternly, "You have to focus, keep a clear mind, tell yourself to let go of the comic." Lincoln did so and the comic fell to the ground.

"Thanks." The boy sighed, "You're right, I need complete control of my powers if I ever want a chance against the Terrax." Lincoln admitted,

Lincoln went outside through the kitchen door and shivered at the cold wind. It was dark out, but but luckily the light from the house lit up the area. "So... What do I do?" Lincoln asked as he stepped into the backyard.

"Let's start with your wall-crawling ability." Lincoln raised a brow in confusion.

"Excuse me, My what?" Lincoln asked,

"Your hands and feet have the ability to cling to any surface with the use of electromagnetism." Ace said, It took Lincoln a few seconds to actually understand the concept.

"So you're saying my hands and feet are basically magnets to anything I can touch?" The boy looked at his fingers as he asked, they looked normal.

"If you want to put it like that, sure. Now try it on the wall behind you." Ace said. Lincoln turned around and stared at the wall. Walking towards the wall, he slowly raised his right hand and placed it on the wall, his left hand followed. If anyone could see the boy now they'd probably think he was crazy,

"Now you're foot, Lincoln." Lincoln placed his right foot on the wall. This wasn't going to work, he told himself maybe he was just going crazy after all. He closed his eyes and reluctantly lifted his foot. Lincoln expected to fall of the wall and onto the ground, but to his surprise, he stuck to the surface and was fully parallel to the wall. He placed his left foot on the wall, now completely stuck to the wall.

"Woah!" Lincoln said in shock.

"I know." Ace chuckled, he'd smirk at the boy if he could.

"This is awesome!" Lincoln, with a struggle, lifted his right hand forward, followed by his left hand, he was actually crawling on the wall!

"Lincoln, remember what I told you awhile ago? Tell yourself to let go." Ace repeated, and Lincoln did so again, though he was a initially scared that everything else would stop sticking to the wall. Lincoln climbed up the wall faster as he got used to the technique. The boy eventually reached the twins's window and heard Lana's voice.

"And now Miss Lola Loud will perform her ribbon dance!" She shouted with enthusiasm, Lincoln looked inside the window and saw Lana sitting on a small stool, her back turned to him, and in front of Lana was Lola with a ribbon in her hand.

Lola bowed and started her dance. She was as graceful as usual, "I taught her well," Lincoln proudly watched Lola and Ace couldn't help but agree.

Lola jumped, eyes closed, and her foot tangled with the ribbon. She immediately fell to the floor face first, Lincoln winced as he held in a laugh, though Lana couldn't do the same. The boy turned around, his back to the wall now, and looked into the distance, he could see countless houses and even the city from afar.

"This is amazing!" Lincoln said as he looked down at the ground in awe, he still couldn't believe he was actually clinging to the wall.

"The view is spectacular." Ace remarked and a question had popped into Lincoln's head.

"If you're in my head, how can you see?" Lincoln said,

"I only see what you see, Lincoln." Ace said, the boy could hear a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Doesn't that suck? Not being able to do anything?" Lincoln asked, he couldn't help but feel bad for the man.

"It's hard, but I can get used to it." Ace retorted, the sadness in his voice was still there despite his words.

There was a short silence before Lincoln asked another question "Can you hear my thoughts? Like everything I'm thinking about?"

"Yes," Ace replied quickly, clearly prepared for the question. "I can hear all your thoughts, why? Are you not okay with that?"

"Yeah, I don't think I can live like that, I'd like a bit of privacy..." Lincoln said carefully, not wanting to offend the voice in his head.

"I understand, how would you like to communicate with me?" Ace asked, open to suggestions.

"Maybe like a real conversation?" Lincoln answered, though Ace didn't understand. "What I mean is that you can only hear me if I call your name or something like that." Lincoln added before continuing. "And maybe you can shut yourself off when I'm doing something... private?" He added sheepishly; he was a growing boy, he had needs.

"As you wish." Ace said, not at all bothered, which surprised Lincoln. "Now, Lincoln, I think it's time to go to bed. Try jumping off the wall."

Lincoln's face contorted into shock as he heard the voice, "What?! No! Are you trying to get me killed?!"

"Just do it, Lincoln. You'll survive, trust me." What was that suppose to mean? Reluctantly, the boy jumped, it wasn't too high of a jump, but it would still be a painful fall. To the boy's surprise, he landed in a crouched position, unscathed. It reminded Lincoln of a cat, where they would somehow always land on their feet.

"Woah!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"See?" Ace said smugly, "Remember that trash bag you threw?" Lincoln nodded. "You were able to do that because you had 'super strength', as you would call it, in turn your body is much more durable now to sustain your strength." Lincoln's jaw dropped at Ace's words.

"Wow..." He really is a superhero now.

Lincoln walked back into the kitchen and was surprised to see Leni by the blender, a cup in her hand. She turned around to get an apple and their eyes met. "Oh, hey Linky!" She put the cup down by the edge of the counter. "What were you doing outside?" She asked as she grabbed an apple.

"Nothing." The boy lied, he'd always feel guilty whenever he lied to the girl.

The teenager stared at the boy with suspicion for a quick second "Okay! You want a smoothie?" She asked kindly, dropping the apple into the blender.

The boy glanced at the ingredients and decided that even without his enhanced tastes, he'd most likely end up vomiting. "No thanks." He replied politely, but felt weirded out when the girl continued to stare at him with a confused look. "Len-"

"Have you been working out?" Leni said, cutting him off.

"What do you mean?" asked Lincoln

"You, like, look more muscular and you kinda look taller too." She said, looking at the boy from top to bottom.

Lincoln raised a brow, what was she talking about? Before Lincoln could ask the girl himself, Ace answered him, "Your powers gave you abs," The voice deadpanned.

The boy smirked "Yeah, I guess I have been working out," Lincoln said smugly, crossing his arms.

"It's a good look for you." She said with a kind smile on her face, the girl turned back to the blender, her back to Lincoln.

"T-thanks, Leni." His smug posture dropped, his cheeks felt a little warm and his neck started to tingle too, weird.

The teenager turned around, her arm hitting the cup as she did. The glass fell off the counter on impact, fortunately for the girl, Lincoln had quickly dove from his spot and had caught the glass before it could hit the ground. Unfortunately, the boy had jumped too far and had ended up hitting his head on the cupboard with a loud bang.

"Oh my gosh!" Leni quickly kneeled to her brother's side, "Lincoln, I am so sorry!"

Truthfully, the boy barely felt a thing when he hit his head, but scaring his sister like that made him feel. "I'm fine, Leni." He quickly reassured as he sat up, yet his sister continued to check his head for any injuries.

He wasn't surprised really, his sisters would smother him if he had gotten hurt in anyway. One time, they had bandaged his foot just because he stubbed his toe.

"I have to make sure! I can't have my favorite brother get hurt because of my clumsiness!" She defended. Once she made sure he really was fine, she stopped and sat on the floor in front of him. "I'm really sorry..."

"I told you, it's fine." He reassured her again. Lincoln looked at the girl with a smile to ease her worries, 'See? I'm okay.' The girl smiled back and he couldn't deny how cute her smile was.

"Lincoln?" The girl's nervous demeanor had interrupted his abnormal thoughts, "Do you maybe, wanna..." Her voice trailed off, almost to the volume of a whisper, "...hang out?"

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked, raising a brow, "we live in the same house, we're always hanging out." He continued with a smile, though what she said next had dropped it immediately.

"I know, but it's not like before." There was sadness in her voice. "We use to be together all the time! We'd play all the time and we could talk about anything. You were _my_ best friend..." Her voice dropped again, "You still are..."

She felt the same way, Lincoln thought. The boy always thought that Lori was always her best friend, they did have the same room and practically did everything together, but knowing now that he was basically neglecting her, had made him feel even more guilty. "I'm sorry, Leni." The boy said, apologizing this time. "I guess we were just busy."

That only made Leni feel worse.

Lincoln noticed her frown and an idea had hit him. "How about we hang out tomorrow?" Lincoln suggested, and a smile formed on her lips once again, one that made the boy feel weird, "We can do anything you want, completely your choice."

"Really?" Asked Leni, standing up in excitement.

"Really." He aassured, making Leni jump up with joy. She immediately pulled her brother to a tight hug.

"Ooooh! We're gonna have so much fun!" She tightened her hug even more, squeezing the oxygen out of Lincoln, how strong was this girl. Leni noticed his discomfort and let the boy down. "Let's start when we get back from school!"

"What if I have homework?" Lincoln asked, catching his breath

"Then we'll start after you do your homework!" She retorted, "Pinky promise?" She held out her pinky in front of him. Though the concept was silly, pinky promises meant a lot between the siblings and if one failed to keep their promise, they would have to repay the other one in anyway they can, whether it be in chores or something else.

"Promise," Lincoln said, intertwining his pinky with Leni's.

* * *

The next day, Lincoln, along with his friends, sat on the bleachers during gym class. The group watched the other kids do various activities as they sat down lazily.

"I hate gym class, it sucks!" Rusty said, throwing his arms in the air.

"I feel ya, Rusty." Liam added, sitting behind the ginger haired boy.

"I love gym class!" A red haired boy said, "It's the only class that lets us do anything we want!" said Zach and was slapped on the back of the head by Ronnie Anne.

"Please, you only like gym class so you can stare at the girls, you creep." Ronnie Anne said, though there was no real malice in her tone. Beside her was Clyde, who remained silent and distraught. Lincoln, who noticed Clyde's silent behavior, tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, buddy." Lincoln whispered as he scooted closer to his friend, "Are you alright?"

The boy wearing glasses glared at Lincoln, "How come you're not bothered by what happened?" Clyde asked, Lincoln put a hand on his friends shoulder, he knew what Clyde was talking about, the only reason he isn't bothered(anymore..) is because he had someone explain to him what he had went through, the problem is that Clyde didn't have anyone.

Until now.

"I know what happened a few days ago sucked, but trust me, there's nothing to worry about." Except maybe an alien armada out to get the stone in my pocket, Lincoln thought. The response had made Clyde even more confused.

"What are you talking about? How can I not worry about it?" Clyde said with a tone of fear.

Lincoln was about to respond, but Ace had interrupted him, "Are you going to tell him?" Ace asked. Could he trust Clyde with his secret? Yes, no doubt, the only problem is if he would actually believe what Lincoln would say

"Buddy?" Clyde put a hand on Lincoln's shoulder, pulling Lincoln back to his previous conversation.

"Clyde..." Lincoln looked at Clyde with a serious expression, "I am going to tell you something important, something I have never told _anyone_ ," Lincoln emphasized the last word, "but what I'm about to say will sound crazy, so I need you to believe me no matter how weird it sounds. Can you do that?" asked Lincoln, and Clyde nodded in affirmation.

"You remember that red stone we found, right?" Lincoln asked, to which Clyde nodded again. Lincoln pulled out said stone from the pockets of his gym shorts. "Apparently, it's a magic rock that has a person inside it, or at least his consciousness inside it." To anyone listening, they would've thought Lincoln was talking about a game or a sci-fi movie... or that he was crazy.

"The guy inside started talking to me, I called him Ace by the way, and he said that I'm suppose to stop aliens from invading this universe and other universes." The boy finished and looked at his best friend who was still processing the information.

"You're not lying are you?" Clyde asked "This isn't some joke?" Lincoln shook his head and Clyde looked away in surprise, "Lincoln... T-this is... Awesome!" Clyde said a little too loud, for Lincoln's liking.

"Clyde! Quiet, no one can know about this, not yet at least." Lincoln said. Ronnie Anne turned to the two boys with a muddled look.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ronnie asked, Clyde turned to Lincoln, who was slowly shaking his head, the boy looked back to the tomboy and shrugged. "Fine, don't tell me. It's probably just some boring nerd thing anyway," She said annoyed, crossing her arms.

"Why don't you just talk to the other girls if you're bored, Ronnie Anne? They probably have something interesting to talk about." Lincoln suggested, and was responded with a scoff from the girl.

"Them?" She pointed to the girls who were laughing that say across the bleachers, "No thanks. They're just stuck up gossip girls."

Lincoln stared back at her with a blank face, "Ronnie, they're nice girls." He said before pointing to Ronnie Anne "You're the stuck up one." He teased and smiled.

"Hey! I can be nice too!" Ronnie Anne said, "I just prefer being tough girl," she added.

Before anyone could say anything else, a loud, and obnoxious to some, voice yelled from across the gym, "Hey, Larry!" Chandler shouted, and everyone stared at the bratty kid, Chandler was stood by the ropes, arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

"It's, Lincoln..." Said boy mumbled, Chandler knew how much he hated that name. "Yes, Chandler?" He said, clearly irritated. The other boy grabbed the rope beside him and tugged it.

"How about a little game? Let's have a race and whoever gets to the top first gets a free lunch from the loser." Chandler said. "Whaddya say, Stinkoln?"

'Seriously?' The boy thought, Was there a need to call him out like that? And who could seriously care about a stupid race? The question was answered by a bunch of 'oos' from the crowd. Lincoln looked to his coach for reassurance, "Coach Pacowski?" He called, but was not happy with his teacher's response

"Eh," The coach shrugged, "I don't see why not. A little competition never hurt anyone." He continued. Lincoln groaned and stood up, not wanting to be labeled a chicken or a coward. His bravery was immediately rewarded by claps from the large crowd (read: Clyde and friends).

As he walked to Chandler, he heard Ace talk, "Why are you frustrated? With your powers you could easily upstage him." He said, "Though, I guess it would be unfair."

True, Lincoln could definitely beat Chandler, but it didn't mean it wasn't annoying he had to do it in the first place.

"You ready, Larry?" How is this guy my friend again? Lincoln stepped onto the safety mat and grabbed onto the rope. Coach Pacowski stood near them and held the whistle close to his mouth,

"On the count of three!" He shouted, and Lincoln positioned himself on the rope

"One!" He tightened his grip on the rope, this was really happening, huh?

"Two!" No big deal, right? If he lost he'd just get made fun of for two weeks tops. Just normal school stuff...

"Three!" .

He blew the whistle and the two climbed the rope. Lincoln struggled for a few seconds but was eventually able to get the hang of it. He was still slow since his fingers would immediately cling to the rope, but it was better than falling flat on his butt. The boy picked up his pace and began to climb faster, he could hear his friends and classmates cheer for him, even Ace was rooting for him.

He was almost there! Just a little more and he could finally show Chandler not to mess with him! He pulled himself up again, he just needed to pass a few more feet and he could win!

He heard the whistle again blow and almost fell from the shock.

What? Why would coach blow the whistle? He wasn't even- no...

Lincoln turned to the side and frowned. He could see Chandler at the very top, cheering himself as the kids below groaned from his usual boasting. Great, his dignity was gone. He lost, he was a loser

"Dang it!" His money was gone too.

...

The school bell had rang and most of the kids had already left the building, Lincoln, who was upset at losing the game (and his money.) was by the lockers, he walked to his and put on the code. "Six, Five, Fourteen." He mumbled as he did, opening the locker he pulled out the books he needed and put them in his bag, putting them in his bag was kind of a hassle because of his Ace Savvy costume underneath.

It was an old habit Lincoln had, he still had it in fact. He would bring his 'costume' with him to school so he could feel more like a superhero; he would hide it in his bag, or at times, wear it under his clothes.

"What's that?" He heard Ace ask. He closed his locker and went for the school's exit.

"It's just a costume," Lincoln retorted, he passed by some students chattering and tried to ignore their conversations he could hear with his enhanced hearing.

"What for?" Ace asked, interested to why the boy would do such a thing.

"Nothing, just makes me feel like a superhero, I guess." He said with a shrug as he pushed through the school doors,

"Odd." Ace replied, "Anyway, I believe we should continue your training, the incident at the gym shows you're not yet prepared at all."

"My fingers got stuck..." Lincoln excused,

"Exactly why we should continue your training." Ace said.

"Fine..." Lincoln said, drawing the word out. "Let's just not do it in my house, we could get caught." He heard Ace hum in agreement,

"We could try Clyde's." Lincoln posed, "His dads won't be home till night, so we'd have a lot of time." He also needed to talk to Clyde about his 'situation', he couldn't really explain himself properly during gym class. "Stupid Chandler..." He mumbled.

The boy walked along the streets of Royal Woods enjoying the scenery, with his enhanced senses everything seemed better, he could see more clearly and hear the sounds of nature better. His phone vibrated and pulled him out of his daze, he pulled out his phone and checked who it was.

Lori: whr r U?

The boy quickly typed a response, not wanting to keep Lori waiting.

Lincoln: Wont be home till later, Ill be at clyde's

Lori: sure, stay safe and b back home before dinner.

He switched over to Clyde's messages and texted him that he was coming over, Clyde would always let him over, but Lincoln didn't want to seem rude. Lincoln put the phone back in his pocket and continued his trek. The walk was silent before Ace spoke up.

"Your technology is fascinating." Ace said.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I can play games on it and listen to music." He heard Ace hum in interest "Did you not have this kind of technology in your..." Lincoln struggled to find the right word "-Planet?"

"No, we were much more advanced than this." Ace said, surprising Lincoln, "I guess we never stopped at this era of technology."

"Cool." Said Lincoln, astonished. He wondered how how far the Terrax could have gotten with their technology, "What's your technology li-"

A scream had cut him off. Lincoln turned to the source and across the street he saw a house with a broken window and an open door.

He quickly crossed street and ran to the house.

"Lincoln, be careful." Ace said warily.

"I know, I know. I'm just going to check out what's wrong, someone could be hurt." Lincoln said, impressing Ace with his words, he never knew the boy could be brave and selfless. The boy had reached the house and knocked on the open door, "Hello? Is anyone here?" Lincoln peeked into the house and gasped in shock.

The house looked like it had been robbed, several marble tables and wooden chairs were flipped, as well as glass shards around the floor, but the thing that caught Lincoln's attention was the blood on the carpet,

Fresh blood...

Lincoln pushed through the door and went inside "Is anyone hurt!" shouted Lincoln. The boy heard a sound in one of the rooms and turned to it's direction. There was a trail of wet blood leading to one of the rooms. The boy quickly followed it, and was shocked at the sight he saw.

There it was, a Solraxx, the first time he'd seen one had made him so scared he ran away, but now he was so scared he couldn't move. The alien had a woman's neck in it's grasp, it looked like she was choking her, but Ace knew it was doing something much worse.

A white fluid like aura was flowing from the woman and into the monster, "The Solraxx is killing her!" shouted Ace, "Do something!"

He didn't do anything.

He just stood there like a coward, too scared to do anything. His phone vibrated once again, catching the alien's attention. The creature immediately dropped the woman and approached Lincoln, the boy took a step back as the alien drew closer.

It was happening again.

The alien raised his arm, turning it into a blade, and swiped it onto the boy. Luckily, Lincoln had dodged the attack, he quickly ran into the living room, the alien followed him slowly and the boy panicked, he looked around and hastily grabbed one of the turned over chairs and threw it towards the alien.

The alien easily cut through the chair.

Lincoln grabbed another chair and threw it the alien, which had cut through it again, but it wasn't fast enough to react to the marbled table that followed after. It impaled the alien onto the wall, killing it instantly.

Lincoln stared at the alien as it slowly turned into a glowing ball of energy that flew out the door and into the sky, "Good job, Lincoln." Ace said, though Lincoln couldn't stop himself from shaking, he dropped to the ground.

"It wasn't alive, it wasn't alive..." He whispered to himself, as he sat on the living room floor.

"Lincoln," Ace said gently, "We're safe, _you're_ safe." He reassured.

"I-I'm safe, I'm s-safe..." The boy repeated in a hushed tone.

"Lincoln, listen to me." Said Ace, voice becoming more stern, "The woman in the room is badly hurt, I need you to check up on her and help her if you need to." Ace instructed, "Can you do that?"

"Y-yeah. I c-can help her," he stood up shakily and walked back to the room, not noticing the figure behind him.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Lincoln asked, steadying his voice. The boy could hear whimpering inside the bedroom, he walked inside and saw the woman bleeding on the floor,.

The boy kneeled beside the brunette and examined her, she had a large wound around her stomach and a few bruises as well. Lincoln propped her up to the side of the bed carefully, not wanting to make the wound worst.

"What happened to you?" Lincoln asked, though he could probably guess what happened.

"The creatures attacked us... Did you see my daughter?" Daughter? Lincoln shook his head, he didn't see anyone else. "Did they do anything to her?" He felt a buzz on his neck.

"They?" Lincoln asked. He felt something hit him in the head.

He blacked out...

* * *

 **So I ended with a cliffhanger, I was gonna put more but I'm already at my word limit. Question, do you guys prefer longer or shorter chapters? Or whatever length I just end on? Tell me which you would prefer,**

 **If you have criticism about my story don't be afraid to tell me in the reviews. Just be appropriate.**


	5. Some Weird Training (Part 2)

**Sorry if I took longer to update than usual, I was busy procrastinating. Kidding, I had a little writer's block, but I'm glad I already finished this part, originally, Lincoln wasn't going to be kidnapped but I thought it could be a better way to properly introduce Lincoln to the aliens.**

 **Though, I apologize if the action scenes sucked, it's easy to visualize, but it's hard to write on paper. Weird how it's usually the other way around. If you do think it's okay, feel free to tell me, if not, I would like to hear suggestions from any of you.**

 **My writing on action may be bad, but I have realized that I write normal or dialogue scenes pretty well, I also have a planned one-shot that I'm not sure whether I should actually start or not. I'm not gonna say much about the story, but it does revolve about a little scene in 'Change of Heart'. And if you're wondering if it's Loudcest or not. It can be whatever your heart desires.**

 **While we're on the subject of Loudcest. What do you guys actually think of it and why?**

 **(What I write here doesn't reflect my beliefs in real life, I don't actually support incest, nor am I against it, I'm just not one who likes to judge. You do you.)**

 **Personally I could care less whether a story has it or not, though I'd prefer it to be written well if anything. Do I ship it? Yeah, but only because I feel like the other girls in the show aren't too developed or interesting enough for me, Stella's kinda cool though. Do I like harems? Heck naw, I ain't no ho.**

 **LittleAlex61910: I'm not going to spoil the love interest, but it's actually pretty obvious right now.**

 **Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed.**

* * *

Leni wasn't dumb.

Or at least not as dumb as people thought her out to be. She was good at math, she took measurements so she could make clothes for herself, she had to be good. She was good at Home Economics, she knows how to cook and make smoothies, it was simple enough. She was good at Science, watching over Lisa taught her a few things, and she was good at English because she spoke english everyday. Duh. Though she's not afraid to admit that she does have a few dumb moments from time to time.

But everyone taught she was slow: they'd talk to her in a funny way, and some would even insult her stupidity. Leni hated it, being looked down by others because of her stupidity. Though she never cried about it, it still hurt.

It sucked, but sometimes she would pretend to be dumb, she would purposefully get something wrong or maybe bump a wall by 'accident'. Why? Because she saw how people reacted. People would help her up get up if she fell and they wouldn't laugh at her.

Most of the time.

A lot of people would help her in those kinds of situations and that made it easier for Leni to find good people. It's really simple, some laugh at her and some help her, she'd ignore the mean people and befriend the nice ones.

So no, she isn't dumb. She just used to being complicated.

The girl at the moment was sitting on one of the school's benches, scrolling through her phone. She was killing time till her sisters's clubs would end. Leni was used to this since she hadn't joined a club herself.

Lori had golf club, she had been doing that since she was a freshman. Luna had band practice which suited her talents. Luan had comedy club, which was perfect for her. Lynn had a ton of sports clubs, which was also perfect for her. How did she manage so many though?

And Leni had to wait, which was perfect... - _ly_ fine with her.

Leni sat on the bench for a few more minutes before the school bell rang again. She stood up and waited by Vanzilla for her siblings, Luan and Lynn came first, the former was laughing at a joke she made and the latter was holding a bat as she laughed at the joke.

"Hey guys!" Leni greeted, a wide grin on her face, "How was your day?"

"It was awesome, Leni!" Lynn retorted, "I swung the ball so hard that-" Luan had stepped in front of the younger girl, cutting her off.

"Hey, Leni, wanna hear a joke!" Luan asked enthusiastically. She was practically shaking.

"Sure Luan." The blonde girl replied, Leni admired the comedian's passion for comedy, though she was surprised when Lynn pushed her aside.

"I was talking to her first!" Lynn shouted, which didn't surprise the other girls. She could be competitive about a lot of stuff, even with conversations. The two eventually started bickering and was about to start pushing each other, if it weren't for someone else.

"Calm down you two!" A voice had shouted. The trio looked to the tall blonde girl in front of them. "Let's not start another fight in school grounds." Lori said grumpily, beside her was Luna, who was banging her head to the headphones she was wearing.

The two brunettes muttered their apologies and walked into the van, with Leni following behind. She got on the front passenger seat beside Lori and the older siblings drove off.

Leni stared out the window as the van passed through the neighborhood. Lynn and Luan had started a conversation while Luna was singing a song, so no one but Leni heard Lori talk,

"What do you actually do while we're at our clubs, Leni?" Lori asked. Leni turned to Lori who was still paying attention to the road.

She shrugged, "Not much. I'm usually on my phone." Or doing my homework, but you don't need to know that.

"Don't you get bored?" Leni shook her head, that was a lie, she did get bored sometimes. "Why don't you join any of the clubs? You apparently have the time."

Leni looked down at her feet. "There's none that's, like, good for me you know?" She said, "I don't see any fashion clubs there and plus, I have a job!" She added, trying to get out of the conversation.

"Leni, it's a part time job," The older girl reminded, "and there's tons of other things you might like. You wanna try cooking?" Lori asked and Leni shook her head at the girl, "Dance?" She shook her head again, "Drama? You can be good at acting." Leni stared at Lori suspiciously, though the older girl didn't notice.

She shook her head again.

Lori sighed, feeling dejected. She wanted each of her siblings to at least have some sort of future in their life, especially Leni. Her younger sister was a complicated girl, she was... _special_. Lori thought, she wanted her to have something good to do in life, she wanted that for all her siblings.

And she wanted to accomplish that before she left for college.

"Any plans for later?" Lori tried, though she doubted Leni had any. It was a school night.

The younger girl hesitated for a moment, "I guess so..." Lori looked at Leni, intrigued.

"Oooh, do tell." Lori said with an excited look on her face.

"You know how me and Lincoln were close before?" Leni asked, twiddling with her fingers.

"Yeah, you guys would literally tell each other everything," Lori said with a chuckle. "I was actually pretty jealous. Why do you ask?"

"Well," a pause, "Me and Lincoln were talking last night," she left the part about her almost accident out, "and we both realized that we barely hang out anymore, sooo..." Leni started to grin, "we decided to do something later, like old times, you know?"

"Oh," A smirk grew on Lori's face, "so it's like a date?" She teased.

The smile on Leni's face dropped and was replaced with disgust. "Ew! Lori, it's not like that! We're just hanging out as friends," she crossed her arms, before realizing her mistake. "-I mean as siblings."

"Relax, Leni. I'm just kidding you!" Lori said giggling.

"Well your joke is as bad as Luan's!" She said. A little too loudly.

"Hey! My jokes aren't bad." Luan defended, offended by the remark.

"Sorry, Luan!" Leni apologized before sinking in her seat.

No. She wasn't gonna let this bring her down!

She had a date with her little Linky!

Er- bonding time with her little Linky...

Stupid Lori.

* * *

His head hurts.

Real bad.

Lincoln sat up with a groan, eyes closed. He touched the back of his head and flinched in pain. Someone had hit him in the head earlier and must have knocked him out. Real nice. The floor underneath him was hard and cold, no longer the softer and much warmer carpet he was on.

He could hear a humming sound again, though it wasn't coming from his head this time. He slowly opened his eyes. A disorienting red light was the first thing he saw. Where was he? His vision started to clear up and he could figure out where he was.

He was in a jail cell.

Or at least some weird alien prison cell. The room was a dark red color and was made of a foreign metal. The 'bars' were akin to lasers. In any other occasion he probably would be squealing with excitement, it was almost like from the sci-fi movies he'd watch

But this wasn't how Lincoln wanted his sci-fi dream to come true. "Ace?" He called out, hoping nothing happened to him. He felt that familiar vibration on the back of his neck but there was no response. "A-Ace?"

The familiar hum was still there, but he couldn't hear anything. Did he lose him? "We have to get out of here." He said sternly, but Lincoln could hear a slight hint of fear.

Lincoln didn't bother asking why, it's pretty obvious. "Yeah, but how?" Lincoln pointed to the bars in front of him, "We're kinda stuck." He deadpanned.

There was a short pause. "The stone." Ace said.

"What about it?" Lincoln asked as he stood up from the ground. There was a slight weight on his back. His bag was still there. Yay.

"It doesn't just give you powers, it can also be a weapon." Lincoln put a hand over his pocket and his heart raced, ever had one of those moments where you thought you lost your phone, but it's actually still there? Yeah, Lincoln had that kind of moment.

"Phew." He took it out of his pocket, "I remember it shooting a laser at an alien when I first got it." He said and shuddered at the memory.

"Yes, it can also be explosive if used correctly." Lincoln raised his hands up as if to tell Ace to back up.

"Woah!" Lincoln shouted. He crossed his arms. "I'm not gonna blow myself up!"

"Relax, Lincoln." Ace reassured, "If done correctly, the explosion won't be too big, and I believe you could survive it."

Lincoln sighed, at least he had a hint of how durable his body could be. Lincoln stepped back and aimed the rock at the entrance of his cell. "W-what do I do?" He stuttered.

"Just aim and shoot." Ace said, and Lincoln tried to glare at the voice in his head.

"Yeah, I know! But how?" Lincoln asked.

"Think about shooting it." He said patiently. "Tell the stone to shoot, but not to hard so you don't hurt yourself."

"A-alright." Lincoln's arm was starting to shake. He steadied it, or at least tried to, and took aim once again. He held his breath and reminded himself to not shoot too hard. He held his breath and shot.

He shot too hard.

* * *

Leni was excited.

She couldn't wait to spend time with Lincoln again. It's been so long since they actually bonded, they still talked to one another, but they never really _talked_.

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend now?" She wondered aloud. Leni placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. She knew Lincoln kind of had a thing for Ronnie Anne, but there was also that new girl she heard about... Bella was it?

Whatever. He'd be home anytime now, he usually came home around this time. She really hoped he didn't have any homework, or else the popcorn would be cold and stale.

"You seem awfully excited about this." Lori said as she walked down the stairs. Leni turned around and smiled. Why was she so excited? It was such a small thing to be excited about.

"Yeah, I guess so." The younger girl watched her sister sit down on the couch. "Have you heard from, Lincoln yet?"

"No." Lori grabbed a handful of popcorn. "I'm sure he'll be home anytime now. Do you want me to ask him?"

Leni nodded and watched as Lori pulled out her phone, she typed with one hand as the other stuffed her face with popcorn. Leni raised a brow, she didn't like to judge, but her older sister could be very unladylike sometimes.

She saw Lori's brow knot in confusion. Did something happen? The older girl turned to her, "He said he's going to Clyde's."

Leni's smile completely dropped, he promised. He _pinky_ promised. "I, uh, guess he forgot." Leni sinked into the couch, saddened.

Lori put a comforting hand over her shoulder, "Come on, don't be sad. I'll watch with you if you want? You could pick the movie."

As much as Leni wanted to accept the offer, it wasn't the reason she prepared this in the first place. "No, no, It's fine. You can do whatever you want. I'll just wait."

Lori reluctantly stood up, "Are you sure?" Leni nodded. "Okay." Lori sighed and went back to the stairs, "Just don't stay up too late. He might go home late."

Yeah, she could wait.

* * *

His head hurts. Again. The only difference was everything hurts too.

Lincoln groaned as he stood up, aside from a few scratches and bruises, he looked fine. Again, everything hurts, but at least he survived.

"Ow..." The boy opened his eyes, though he survived the blast, his clothes didn't. "Aw, man. I liked this shirt." He slowly stood up, groaning as his body ached from the slightest movement.

"We have to go now, Lincoln." The boy nodded and walked through the hole in the wall. The boy walked into the red hall, and was surprised to see other cells in the halls.

Lincoln gasped, there were at least two dozen people in separate cells. A few were unconscious and some were awake, and they were looking at his direction.

He muttered under his breath and jumped back into his cell. He slipped off his backpack and started digging through it. "What are you doing? The Solraxx might be here any second!" Ace shouted, but Lincoln continued to dig through the bag until he pulled out a red shirt.

"There are people outside!" He took of his jacket and shirt, exchanging it with the red Ace Savvy shirt. "I can't let them know who I am when we get out, do you how many people have white hair in Royal Woods?" Lincoln pulled out the matching red pants and took of his own jeans.

"Wait, white hair isn't common in your planet?" Ace questioned as Lincoln slipped on the pants and the *ahem* underwear.

"No, not really. Was it common in yours?" Lincoln asked as he grabbed the mask. Did they even have hair?

"It doesn't matter," There was a pause before Ace realized something, "You seem to know what you're doing."

Lincoln shrugged. "I read a lot of comics." He put the mask on his face and tied the back.

* * *

"The prison works perfectly fine, Nemesis." Xypnois, the alien scientist said to a computer screen displaying the man.

"Great, and how are the others coming along?" The armored man said, his voice not wavering.

"The other prisons are doing just fine! We'd be done by the end of the week." With a nod, Nemesis ended the call, making the computer screen turn to black.

Xypnois sighed, he really hated his job. The scientist heard inhuman grunts from behind, he turned around and found several alien soldiers behind him. "What do you pests want?" He said annoyed.

The Solraxx pointed behind them, there were colored stones incased in glass, glowing brightly.

"The last stone is here," Xypnois said. One of the prisoners might have it. If he could get the last stone by himself, he could surely impress Nemesis, he would no longer be looked down by the others just because he was just some weak scientist.

He liked this plan a lot.

* * *

Lincoln walked out the cell, his torn hoodie tied around his neck with the hood pulled over his head, and into the hall. He saw some the others waking up already. Good, it would be easier to get them out.

"Come on, Lincoln." Ace said hurriedly. "We need to find the control room before the Solraxx get here." The voice reminded.

"Where is it?" Lincoln turned to his right and felt a familiar buzz in his head. "Theres that buzz again." The boy groaned.

"That's it!" Lincoln winced at the volume of Ace's voice. "Your extra sense can guide you."

"Extra sense?" Lincoln started to hear footsteps. A lot of them. "It can wait."

Lincoln turned the other way and ran, "Let that feeling guide you, Lincoln. If you that buzz go the other way." Lincoln turned to another hall and ran to one side, making the buzz come back.

Lincoln skidded to a stop before running the other way, the buzz in his head immediately fading. He passed many halls and continued to turn the opposite way every time he felt his head buzz. He eventually reached a room, where his head didn't buzz. He peeked into the room, it had some sort of control box, which reminded Lincoln of a computer keyboard. There was also one guard there.

"You have to get rid of the Solraxx." Ace said, Lincoln didn't like that idea.

"Like, _kill_ him?" The boy lowered his voice, not wanting to alert the alien. He didn't want to kill the thing, but if it meant saving the people, he'd do it. The boy sneaked up to the alien slowly, "It's not alive. It's not alive." He repeatedly reminded himself. Lincoln looked up at the zombie like alien towering over him, unaware of his presence,

He jumped and punched the alien on the head. It wasn't a good punch, it was sloppy and had barely hit the alien soldier, but it did the job. The alien flew to the other side of the room, hitting the wall with a loud thud. It fell to the floor and turned into a glowing orb.

Wow. He was crazy strong.

Lincoln turned to the keyboard and gulped. There were a lot of buttons. "O-ok, which button is it?" His finger hovered over the buttons, waiting for Ace's answer. He looked up and saw a monitor, with the screen showing the hall where the prisoners are.

"Top left." Ace answered and Lincoln looked at the corner of the keyboard. There was a single button there that stood out from the rest. His finger rested on top of the button, there was no buzz in his head. He really hoped that Ace wasn't working with the aliens.

He pressed the button and looked up at the screen. The laser bars disappeared, surprising the people inside cells.

"Yes!" The boy raised his fist in victory,

Lincoln ran back into the hall, he saw the people walking out of their cells, confusion and panic plastered on their faces. He realized that most of them were adults, though Lincoln took note that there were a few teens.

And children.

"Everyone!" The boy shouted and all attention was given to him. "I know that you're all confused and scared, but I know a way out." That was a lie, he didn't know where the exit was. Hopefully his senses could guide him again.

A middle aged man stood in front of the crowd. "Why should we trust you?" He said, everyone stared at him, awaiting his answer.

Lincoln paused, he stood up straight and put his hands on his hips. "Because I'm a superhero." He said with a deeper voice. Lincoln felt pretty confident after saying that.

The crowd did not.

They panicked, some were running around, the kids were crying and someone literally shouted "We're all gonna die!" Lincoln held his head, it started to hurt again, his ears started to ring and his vision blurred. Something was coming.

"Guys!" The boy said at the top of his lungs. The chaos ceased. He almost laughed, it reminded him of his sisters. "The people who kidnapped us are coming!" The people looked more scared. He was not helping. "So let's all just calm down! We have to get out of here _alive_." The boy emphasized.

That was one thing the people agreed to. They huddled together and waited for his lead. That was a little easier than he thought. "Where do we go?" Lincoln thought.

"I don't know. We should use your senses again." Ace said and Lincoln did so.

He felt stupid. He was leading people a lot older than him out of an actual alien prison dressed up as Ace Savvy with a hoodie.

He kind of looked like the Little Red Riding Hood.

His head started to buzz as they ran closer to the end of the all. Did he go the wrong way? Suddenly, a laser had flew in front of him, barely missing him. The boy stepped back as the crowd gasped.

The aliens had found them.

"What do I do?" The boy panicked as he pushed the crowd back. Several soldiers walked through the hall and the people panicked.

"Use the stone, Lincoln!" The boy reached into his backpack and pulled out the stone. He aimed it at the aliens and reminded himself to not shoot to hard, he didn't want to end up killing the crowd. Red laser came out of the stone and towards the soldiers. The shot had blasted a few of the aliens, killing them instantly. The aliens turned into glowing orbs and flew away as the unaffected aliens blasted at the crowd with their weapons.

The boy pushed the crowd into another corridor, shielding them from the shots as the lasers hit the walls, leaving scorch marks. Lincoln gulped. "Oh, man..."

The boy stood near the corner and peeked. A blast had swooped through his face, almost hitting him.

Lincoln turned back. That was too close. He looked at the stone in his hand and an idea had hit him. He slipped his hand around the corner and shot a beam of light. A loud explosion startled him and the crowd, but the shooting had stopped.

Lincoln peeked again, and whistled at the large hole in the wall. _Walls_ to be more accurate.

"Wow. This rock is amazing!" Lincoln thought as rubble fell from the walls..

"I know. Can we go now?" Lincoln looked to the crowd and nodded, signaling them was it was safe now.

They walked through the halls carefully, not wanting to run into more soldiers. It wasn't easy, hiding twenty or more people was a real challenge for the boy or for anyone really. Fortunately, the group never encountered the aliens,

Until Lincoln heard the footsteps.

Very fast footsteps.

"We have to go faster!" The boy half-whispered. The group picked up the pace, but the aliens were much faster. The group eventually reached a door much bigger than the others.

The exit.

"I-I think this is it." Lincoln's heart started to beat faster. The footsteps were growing louder and louder by the second; they had to be fast. Lincoln slipped his fingers between the two doors and tried to pry it open, he grunted and struggled as he pulled it apart.

He eventually pulled it far enough for at least one person to fit. "Alright... One by one and be quick!"

The people and scrambled and raced to the small entrance, the children went first, followed by the teenagers, and then the adults.

"Hey!" A voice said. It was different from any other voice Lincoln had ever heard, it sounded echoey, and metallic. Lincoln turned around and saw several of the Solraxx soldiers, but the person in the middle looked quite different.

In the middle was an alien that looked more humanoid than the others. He had metal-ish skin and was dressed in victorian era clothes. "Stop! You will not leave this Terrax Facility!" He pointed his finger at Lincoln dramatically. "I Xypnois, will not let that happen!"

"Your names are so hard to pronounce," The boy muttered, he glared at the alien who had glowing eyes, "I don't know what you're deal is, but kidnapping is wrong!" The boy yelled.

"We have a good reason." Xypnois retorted, "Once we have enough people, we can properly revi-" a grunt from one of the soldiers interrupted him, "What?!" He said annoyed and leaned into the goon, it whispered something to the alien scientist and piqued his interest. His eyes brightened and his glowing mouth turned into a smile "Oh?"

Lincoln felt the alien's eyes fall on him. His grin was starting to creep him out.

Wait. He wasn't looking at him.

Lincoln followed his line of sight and his heart skipped a beat. He was looking at the stone.

He knew.

 _They_ knew.

The boy took a step back. He was shaking.

He was scared.

They knew he had the stone, they're going to come after him.

After his family.

"Lincoln, calm down." Ace said calmly. The boy couldn't move. He was paralyzed by fear, and the alien's creepy grin didn't help either.

"So *you* have the stone," he drew out his words. Creepy. "Do you know what that could do for me? The respect I would get?" He asked, there was anger beneath his voice and it scared the boy.

Xypnois stared him in the eyes this time.

"Kill him."

The soldiers shot and time seemed to slow down for Lincoln, who was too shocked to do anything.

"Move!" Somebody had pushed him and he fell to the ground, barely avoiding the storm of bullets. Unfortunately, the one who saved him didn't.

Lincoln sat up and looked to the man that saved him. It was the middle aged man from earlier. "W-why did you do that?" Lincoln crawled to the man, he was starting to bleed...

Everywhere

Dead. He was already dead. All because of him. This man had just sacrificed his whole life for a kid he didn't even know.

"That's a shame." The boy heard, "Anyway, just give us the stone and you don't have to die like him." Lincoln glared at the man. It didn't last too long when the aliens started to point there guns at him.

He reluctantly raised his shaking arm, stone in hand. "Wise decision, young man." Xypnois walked closer and his grip on the stone tightened and it started to glow violently. "WAIT NO-"

That was all the alien got to say before the stone shot a large beam that crashed into the ceiling and broke it into large chunks. The debris fell between them and dust filled both sides. Lincoln coughed as he dragged the dead man outside.

"No war can be won without sacrifices, Lincoln." Ace said. "Don't be too hard on yourself."

He heard gasps as he pulled the man. He fell to his knees in exhaustion, his eyes closed tight because of him. A guy just died for him, because he was too scared to move. Why? The boy started to hear someone crying.

He looked up at the crowd in front of him. No one else died, some were a little hurt, but they'd live.

They'd see their families again, _he_ could see his family again.

* * *

Lincoln walked on his street, he had dropped the others off at the nearest police station. Turns out they were in a warehouse near the city, and the explosion he caused had caught a lot of people's attention.

Lincoln had ran away immediately after making sure everyone was safe. It would have been pointless to free them and just leave them out in the open to be captured again.

"Was the warehouse always like that?" Lincoln asked Ace. He could already see his house.

"No. They probably chose abandoned areas to build their prisons." Lincoln raised a brow.

"How did they make one already?" The boy asked. "They've been here for less than a week"

"We don't know that. They could have been here for months and we wouldn't have known." Ace retorted, "They're also fast builders." He added quickly.

"Great." Lincoln slipped his hands into the pockets of his torn jacket. The boy had ditched the mask and had worn the jacket instead. He'd look normal if it weren't for the holes in his jacket and the skin tight red pants he wore.

The hum in Lincoln's head faded away. The boy had learned that it usually meant that Ace was asleep... or he turned himself off. Could he actually sleep? Lincoln shook his head. Doesn't matter, at least he had some privacy now.

Lincoln climbed the steps to the porch and fished for the keys in his bag. The boy opened the door and stepped into the house slowly, not wanting to wake anyone up. He froze before he could even reach the stairs.

Someone was here.

The boy could easily hear someone's breathing nearby. Was someone robbing the house? Lincoln was looking around, squinting his eyes as his vision adjusted. He could hear the breathing right beside him.

Lincoln turned to the noise and saw someone lying on the sofa. Someone who had blonde hair.

Leni?

What was she doing lying down on the couch? The boy sniffed, he smelled butter. Wait, is that popcorn? What was she doing he-

Oh, right. His promise.

He promised he would hang out with her.

He broke a pinky promise.

The boy sighed and turned the other way. His steps were slow and weak. He was tired. The boy's eyelids we're getting heavier. He just wanted to sleep. He went up the stairs and a door could be heard closing.

The boy only went down after an hour, now dressed in his pajamas and a blanket in his hands. He carefully walked down the stairs, avoiding the creaky steps. His family had the ears of a bat, just one literal wrong step and you'd get caught.

Leni was still asleep by the couch, she was backed up to the sofa and shivered from the coldness of the house. Lincoln laid down on the small space in front of her and draped the blanket around them.

 _He did make a promise._

* * *

 **It's pretty obvious now who the main pairing will be, huh?**

 **Don't worry, It won't be rushed, I will take my sweet time and milk the drama first. It won't actually happen for a while, but if you want to leave because of it, I won't judge.**

 **This chapter is actually the longest one so far by 1% which I am extremely proud of.**

 **So in this chapter, we delve into Leni's personality. This is just my take one her, I don't think she's fully dumb or stupid or anything. She actually has a lot of smart moments in the show. After that, we see Lincoln's kidnapping and escape. Did I make him being a prisoner too quick? Should he have stayed for a few more chapters? The only reason I made him escape immediately is so the story can progress and it won't affect the main plot too much (they just think he's in Clyde's house.)**

 **Next chapter is Lincoln dealing with guilt and stuff, also might set up the next action piece. Keep in mind this is still based off Power Rangers, it's not completely Marvel or Spider-Man, there's also DC btw. Also, this story has a mixed up timeline, some episodes already happened but some also haven't, the reason why is because I plan on making episodes part of the story, don't worry, I'm not just going to copy a transcript and add 'but now I have powers.' Or anything, I just plan on taking segments.**

 **Anyway, Thanks for reading! If you want to say anything, feel free to comment! Just make sure it's related to Loud House or the story, and try to be nice.**


	6. Some Weird News

**There's not much going on in this chapter, but I had a lot of fun writing the dialogue. So at least there's that. It's mostly filler, but I did add some stuff that will be important later on.**

 **Guest: I did add warnings in the previous chapters. I don't want to disappoint a reader halfway through if they don't like loudcest.**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: True. Well written ones are good, though it is just a matter of taste and preference no matter how good it could be. Thanks! It means a lot knowing that my stories are actually good.**

 **Eris: Thank you very much!**

* * *

Lincoln woke up to the sound of voices.

He grumbled as he shifted in his spot, he strangely felt warmth beside his feet. Weird. His bed felt harder, colder too. He really hoped he wasn't on the ceiling again. He opened his eyes and flinched at the bright light in front of him. He was scared for a moment, but relaxed in realization. It was just the T.V. playing Dream Boats.

And it wasn't upside down too. Phew.

Wait.

When did his room have a T.V.? Lincoln rubbed his eyes and sat up, remembering the events last night, he was surprised to see his eldest sister already using the television. "Good morning, Lincoln." She said in a monotone voice. It reminded the boy of Lucy.

"G'morning, Lori..." Lincoln said groggily. Boy was he tired.

The older girl didn't say anything else, she just stared at the T.V.. Her lip was a tight line and she looked slightly irritated. Was she mad? Lincoln shifted uncomfortably as he 'watched' with Lori. He eventually spoke up.

"H-how was your day?" He asked and Lori's face softened, her lip barely curling into a smile.

"It literally just started." Lori said as she stared at Lincoln with a confused look.

Right. They just woke up.

Lincoln looked over the couch and to their parents' closed bedroom door. "I don't think you're supposed to be watching..." He said as he turned to Lori, "You might wake up Mom and Da-"

"They already left for work." Lori interrupted. Oh, duh. What was wrong with him today? Lori muted the television and faced Lincoln, who instinctively hid behind a blanket. "I've noticed that you're not in your room right now. I'm guessing you weren't there last night too?"

Lincoln nervously turned to the window, the sun was barely rusing. The boy looked back to Lori. "Yeah." He said sheepishly.

Lori crossed her arms, "Care to explain why?" She said bossily. The boy hated it when she did that.

The boy fidgeted in his spot, "Uhmm," Lori spoke up for him.

"Was it too cold in your room?" She asked.

The boy shook his head.

"Too hot?"

He shook his head again,

"Did you see something scary in there?"

And again.

"Does it have something to do with a certain promise you couldn't keep?"

He shook his- Wait, she knew?

"Yeah, I know," The girl said smugly. "Now what were you doing here?" She probably knew the reason why too.

"I guess I was trying to make up for the promise." The boy explained. "I got home late and saw Leni sleeping here and I didn't want to wake her up, so I thought that I should at least stay with her."

"Why did you come home late?" The girl asked.

"I..." He definitely couldn't tell her he was kidnapped by some aliens, nor the part where he saved a bunch of people. "I was with Clyde, playing this new game he bought." He lied, avoiding the glare that came.

"You know you're not supposed to be out that late!" She scolded, "Especially on a school night!"

Lincoln hated lying to her, to all his sisters, but he couldn't really tell the truth. "I know. I'm sorry..."

"You know Leni really prepared for this." Lori pointed to the popcorn and bottles of soda, there were also a bunch of DVDs on the floor. This surprised the boy. Wow, she really wanted this.

Now he felt bad.

"Hope you didn't have homework or anything."

The boy shook his head, "No, I didn't." He felt worse. It really was the right day to hang out with her; and he couldn't fully blame the aliens kidnapping him though, he was planning to go to Clyde's house.

"You know, when you texted me that you were going to Clyde's." She pulled out her phone and showed it to him for effect. Jeez, does she bring it everywhere she goes to? "It really hurt, Leni."

Lincoln looked down in shame. He didn't know he had hurt Leni, he didn't mean to upset her or anything. Why was it such a big deal to her?

"Lincoln. This is Leni we're talking about." Had he said that out loud? "She makes a big deal out of anything. You could stub your toe and she'd put your leg in a cast." He chuckled

"She waited up all night just to spend time with you. It's a pretty big deal if she would risk her beauty sleep." Lori half joked.

"I didn't realize how much it meant to her..." The boy said. He never wanted hurt her, yet he ignored how she really felt. "I'm sorry." His dropped in shame.

"Don't apologize to me, little brother." Lori out her hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up and saw Lori's reassuring face. She could be mean and overbearing, but she could be nicest person too. "Now get ready for school." She commanded, her face turning hard and bossy

"But it's barely five o' clock!" The boy whined. "No one will be up for at least an hour!"

"I don't care!" Lori shot back.

"Fine." The boy said as he stood up. Only to sit back down. "After this episode of Dream Boat." Lori shot him a look that made him immediately get up again. "Okay, okay!"

Lincoln stepped out of his room with his towel and toothbrush. He sighed in irritation, at least he was the first one to use the bathroom. He walked to the bathroom door and turned the knob.

Locked. He couldn't even be the first? He thought in annoyance.

He waited in front of the door, his feet tapping the floor out of boredom. He wondered if Ace was still asleep since the boy hadn't heard from him yet. Can he actually feel sleepy? The door clicked open and Lincoln sighed in relief. "Finally."

He looked up at the person and suddenly preferred to wait a few more minutes. "H-hey, Leni." He waved to the older girl. She was wearing her green robe and had her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Hey, Linky." She said, the boy could hear the sadness in her voice. That was his fault wasn't it? She walked to her room, but Lincoln grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" He shouted, both flinching at the volume. Leni looked to the boy in confusion. "I'm really sorry, Leni."

"It's fine, Linco-"

"No, i-it's not. I didn't know that us hanging out was such a big deal for you." He knew it wasn't an excuse, "I'm really sorry!" The boy realized something. "But, I do know that I broke my pinky promise." The boy said frantically, "I can do your chores or anything you want!" He offered, wanting to cheer her up.

"I don't care about that!" She shouted, throwing her arms up in the air. It was just a stupid promise she made him do, "I just wanted to hang out with you..." She sounded even more hurt. Which only made the boy feel much more guilty. She calmed down and looked at the floor in embarrassment. "I miss you, you know?"

"I..." What could he say back to her? That things are different now? Or that he wasn't a little kid anymore? Ignoring those questions, Lincoln pulled Leni towards him, giving her a warm hug, "I miss you too." The boy said truthfully, his voice cracking. "Please don't be mad..."

"I'm not mad..." She hugged him back. What was this weird feeling he was having? They held their embrace for a little longer.

"I still broke your pinky promise, I have to do something for you. It's a family tradition." The girl chuckled and it sounded melodic to the boy.

"You don't have to do anything." She said, letting him go.

"Come on! I feel bad for upsetting you and I want to make up for it." The boy pleaded, bouncing on his feet as he did.

Leni tapped a finger on her chin as she was thinking. She gasped, "Oh I know!" Leni bent down to her brother's height. "Hang out with me this weekend! And I don't want any excuses!" She booped him on the nose. "Deal?" She held her pinky out to his face.

"Are you sure?" Lincoln stared at the girl in confusion, he would do anything for her as a favor and she wanted the exact same thing. "You know, I can do anything else you want. No questions asked."

Leni looked at the boy with joy, "This is what I want!" She shook her hand in front of him. "Now do we have a deal?"

Lincoln smiled at his older sister, "Okay then." He connected his pinky with her's, "Deal."

* * *

"Dude, have you seen the news?" Clyde asked his best friend, who was currently grabbing books from his locker.

"No." The boy said and he started to wonder. Why was the news still a thing? Didn't everyone have a phone that update them on stuff regularly? "What was it about?" Lincoln asked.

"Some people are saying they were kidnapped." Clyde said and Lincoln raised a brow. "They said a bunch of aliens were the ones who kidnapped them." He continued.

"Whoa! Really?" He feigned his surprise, but was still intrigued with what his friend had to say.

Clyde nodded. "That's not even the best part! The guy who rescued them was said to be wearing an Ace Savvy costume!" Clyde said in disbelief.

Wow, The news worked really fast. "That's awesome!" Lincoln said in faux excitement.

Clyde's face turned from excitement to suspicion as he stared at the white haired boy. "Are you-" Clyde's expression morphed into a mix of shock and excitement,. "Are you that Ace Savvy dude!" He said in a hushed scream, knowing full well how important a secret identity is. Years of reading comics taught him that.

Lincoln closed his locker and looked around if there was anyone listening in. "Yeah! That was me!" The boy said in equal excitement, before it turned into discomfort. "I only got there because the, uh, aliens kidnapped me too,"

"Was that why you didn't show up at my house?" Clyde asked as the two started to walk through the crowded hall.

"Yeah. They took me to their alien spaceship." He added.

"What was the ship like?" Clyde asked, hoping that it looked like the ships from the sci-fi movies he had watched.

"Just like we imagined it." Clyde gasped in surprise.

"Awesome!" Clyde threw his fist in the air.

"Yeah... It was." He said. Lincoln held his tongue. He didn't want to mention the guy who died for him. It would ruin Clyde's bliss immediately.

"Why do I feel so guilty about it?" He thought, suddenly speaking to Ace. The duo (or is it trio?), turned to another hall. "I didn't even know the guy, but it still makes me feel bad thinking about it?"

"It's because you'd prefer to get yourself hurt rather than someone else getting hurt for you. It's a common trait among your heroes. Even Ace Savvy." The voice lightly teased, irritating the boy a little.

"Well, I don't think I'm ready to die for anyone," except his family of course, there was no question about it. "and don't call me that, I'm not a hero." The boy said sternly.

"Whats wrong? I thought you wanted to be like Ace Savvy." The voice said.

"I do... But I'm not brave enough to be a hero.

"The news seems to disagree with you." Lincoln 'glared' at Ace as he and Clyde entered the class.

"You haven't even seen the news." Lincoln shot back.

"It was implied from what your friend was saying." Ace retorted and Lincoln sat down on his chair, pulling out the textbook for the class.

He had just opened the book when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to the person and was met with the tall tan-skinned girl he had just met. "Hey, Stella."

"Hey, Linc." She looked over Lincoln and to his best friend, "Sup, Clyde." She waved to the other boy. There was a brief awkward pause. "So... Have you guys-

* * *

"-seen the news?" A red headed girl said.

"What was in the news?" Lori said, eating her sandwich as she did. A thought popped up in her head, What was the point of watching the news nowadays? Can't you just read what's happening in social media?

It was lunch time and the eldest loud sibling was sitting on a table with her friends. The others were chatting to themselves and minding their own business, with the exception of Becky being the only to talk to her.

"It was some kind of kidnapping." Said the red headed girl, Becky. "They were saying it was aliens who kidnapped them."

"Sounds fake," Lori said as she looked down on her sandwich, barely paying attention to the conversation at hand.

"Hey, Lori." The red headed girl snapped her fingers in front of the girl, gaining her attention. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking," The blonde replied just as she bit down on her lunch.

"About what?" Becky gasped. "Did something happen between you and Bobby?!" She asked and the whole group was suddenly stared at the two.

Lori almost chocked on her sandwich in surprise, "W-what?! No!" She stammered, and sent the others a glare that made them return to their previous conversations. "I'm just thinking about, Leni."

Becky looked confused, "Did something happen to her?" The red head asked and Lori shook her head.

"It's quite the opposite really." The blonde girl chuckled. "Nothing's happening to her." Her face turned more somber and hard

Becky looked even more confused, "So you want her to get hurt or something? Did you guys get into a fight?"

"No! Not like that!" Lori defended. "Like, she has nothing going on in her life."

"Really? She looks like a busy person to me." The duo turned to a nearby table and spotted Leni, who was sitting with her group of friends, using her phone as the others chatted.

"Not exactly. She actually sits around doing nothing when we have clubs." Told Lori. Maybe she needed a boyfriend? Lori knew having Bobby was something that kept her busy sometimes. It was great having someone around too.

"Why do you care so much?" Becky questioned, making Lori look at her seriously

"It's my job as the eldest sister to make sure she, and my other siblings, has something going on in their lives." Lori answered, not long after her phone buzzed. She opened her phone and looked at Leni's new post. Wow. More than a hundred likes already? Impressive. The girl smiled and liked the picture herself before setting the gadget down.

That's when it hit her. She knew what Leni could join.

* * *

The school bell rang and the kids ran out of the school, eager to play their games or escape their educational prison. Lincoln Loud sat on the bench just outside the premises with his best friend, Clyde, and on his other side was Lucy, writing a poem to pass the time.

The white haired boy was bored, he tapped his foot on the pavement beneath him as he waited for the twins and Lisa. "Oh! I forgot to tell you something!" Clyde shouted, scaring Lincoln while Lucy continued to write, unfazed. "Me and my dads are going to this new carnival that's opening tomorrow."

"Really? How come I've never heard of it till now?" The boy questioned.

"I don't know with you. Everyone's been talking about it." Clyde shrugged.

"Where is it opening?" The white haired boy asked.

"By the docks at the beach."

Lincoln hummed in interest before turning to his younger sister. "Hey, Luce." The girl stopped writing and turned to Lincoln. "Do you want to check out the new carnival?"

The girl stared(?) at the boy for a few moments. "Sure, why not?" She said, turning back to her black notebook.

The boy nodded and once again continued to fidget in boredom. Not long after the others arrived, with the twins playing rock, paper, scissors, and the young scientist carrying several chemicals in a box. Seriously? How do they allow a four-year old to bring those kinds of stuff?

Lana and Lola dropped their fists and the latter won the round. "Hey!" The tomboy shouted, "You cheated!"

"No I didn't!" The princess shouted back. "How do you even cheat in rock, paper, scissors?!"

"You can cheat in anything if you try hard enough!" The other retorted and soon the pair entered a verbal fighting match.

Lucy stopped writing and sighed heavily, for a moment Lincoln thought she was irritated at the twins's bickering. She looked, at her older sibling. "Lincoln? What rhymes with take?"

The boy smiled, he put a finger on his chin as he thought for a moment. "How about sake?"

The girl looked back at her poem and nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

"Lori! Why are you doing this?!" Leni whined, as the aforementioned girl pushed her through the school halls.

"Because Leni! It's for your own sake! Not mine!" She seethed through her teeth as she continued to push her through the hall, Leni's shoes squeaked as she did, further irritating the older girl.

"I told you that I don't need to join a club! I'm perfectly fine with waiting for you guys!" The younger girl continued to whine. She crossed her arms. "Unless, it's related to clothes, I'm not joining anything." The older girl turned to her sister.

"Come on, Leni. I know you'll like this one!" Lori said, she turned back around and spotted the door to the room she was looking for. "Promise!"

They stopped in front of the wooden entrance with a sign on the window of the door. "News Club?" Leni read, before glaring at the older girl. "Lori, you know I hate the news! It's boring and, like, why do we still need it? We have Chirper and social media for updates on what's happening!"

Lori resisted the urge to agree with her sister. She really needed this. "The news club is looking for a photographer." She informed.

"So?" Leni asked, not understanding why that was important to her.

"You. can be. their photographer." Lori said slowly.

Leni hated that, why did people talk to her like that sometimes? It's annoying and, like rude. She thought. "Why me? There are other people who can take that job." The younger girl said, trying to give herself an excuse.

"Well, no one wants to take the job!" Leni didn't either, but you don't see her whining about it... Wait. "Plus, you're amazing at taking photos!"

Leni blinked, "Really?" She asked.

Lori nodded in response, "Yes! If you had joined in on me and Carol's little selfie war, you literally would have won." She exclaimed. Leni doubted that. She wasn't that good at taking photos

"Okay..." The girl reluctantly agreed, which relieved the older of the two. "But... If I don't like it, I can quit anytime I want."

"Fine! Now get in there!" Lori ordered. Leni slowly walked up to the door and looked at Lori with doubt in her face.

"I-I'm not sure." She stammered. Lori rolled her eyes and loudly knocked on the door.

Lori ran away in a hurry. "Good luck, Leni! This is for your own good!" She said, turning around a corner.

"Lori!" She groaned. The door opened not to long after and Leni was met with a familiar face. "Dana?"

The brown haired girl smiled, "Hey, Leni." She waved at the blonde girl, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, uh, Lori told me you, like, needed a photographer," She said as she twiddled her fingers. "and I wanted to be that... your photographer I mean..." She cringed at her words. "If it's okay with you."

"Of course!" Dana exclaimed. "You take awesome photos! It'd be great for us if you joined!"

Leni smiled, "Do I have to sign up or anything?" She asked.

"Nope." Dana said before she moved out of the way. "Come in!" The brunette led Leni inside the room. Inside, Leni saw several more people in the room, and aside from them were a bunch of computers a few printers, and a couch right by the window.

Leni was surprised the school gave them their own room, then again, the school did have a lot of spare rooms. The girl remembered hearing that the school was meant for Preschool till High school until the other levels got their own separate schools.

"Wow. This seems... Cozy." Leni complimented as a big chubby teen walked by.

"Hey, Leni!" The ginger said,

"Hey, Chaz! I didn't know you were in the news club."

"I didn't really want to join, but I have my reasons..." Chaz shrugged, before he was lightly shoved away by Dana,

"And it's a real dumb reason, Chaz." She joked, "You know that we're having a lot harder time just because of you, right?"

Chaz scoffed, "Rude." The large teen muttered as he walked away, and the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Anyway. I think you'll fit in just fine, Leni." Dana said, and Leni really hoped so, she didn't want to face the embarrassment of quitting just as she joined. The older girl held her hand out in front of it. "Welcome, to the news club." She said as the others looked at them in anticipation.

Leni took her hand and shook it. "Glad I could join..."

* * *

"You want us to go where?" Asked Lori as she sat on the couch, texting on her phone, she had just looked up from the phone to glare at her brother, who had just interrupted a very good conversation with Bobby.

"To the carnival that just opened up!" He shouted with excitement. "It's at the docks by the beach." He added as he got on his knees, "Pleeease!" He begged. The other sisters watched in amusement.

"Yeah, no. I'm literally busy tomorrow." She said, going back to her phone. Lincoln glared at the older girl.

"It's a Saturday!" He exclaimed. "What do you actually do on a Saturday?" He questioned.

Lori paused and looked at Lincoln in annoyance. "A lot of stuff. I'm a very busy woman." She lied.

"No you're not." Luna butted in as she strummed her guitar.

Lori scowled at the rocker, "Stay out of this." She seethed, before going back to her phone.

Lincoln continued to plead. "Come on, Lori!" He placed his hands together. "It can be fun for all of us!"

"Literally how?" She said, not looking up at her phone.

"There's a band that's gonna play there." The boy looked to Luna who grinned.

"Rockin'." The rocker replied.

"I'm pretty sure there's an open mic there," The boy said, turning to the comedic sibling.

"Oh! I'll prepare my best jokes!" She said as she ran up the stairs.

"And there's a lot of games there!"

"Awesome!" Lynn said, before throwing a ball at Lincoln's face. "Score!"

"See?" He said, ignoring Lynn. "Everyone will have fun!"

Lori put the phone down. "And why should I care? It literally has nothing to do with me." She rolled her eyes.

Lincoln thought for a moment, before a light bulb appeared above his head. "You can take Bobby with you on a date."

The eldest sister grinned and squealed in delight. "Okay, I'm in!" Not long after, the door opened and Leni walked inside, greeting everyone in the living room.

"Hey guys!" She waved as she walked to the stairs.

"How was it? Did you get in?" Lori asked in anticipation.

"Yup!" Leni reached the foot of the stairs. "I am now the school's news club photographer." She said,

The older sister gasped in surprise.

"Whoa! Good for you!" Luna said giving her the thumbs up.

"Can't wait to see your name on the news." Lynn said, bouncing the ball in her hand.

"This is some good news Leni!" Luan joked, making the others groan.

"I know!" The blonde girl walked up the stairs with a smile on her face. "I'll see you guys at dinner."

Lincoln watched her go upstairs, before following her shortly after. He was surprised by the news. He didn't know what she did exactly, but he was still happy for her nonetheless.

"Leni!" The boy called out, just as she was about to enter her room. "Congrats on getting the job!"

"Thank you, Lincoln!" She ran up to the boy and gave him a tight hug. "I'm so happy! I can't wait to hang out tomorrow!"

Lincoln chuckled, "Yeah, me too..." Lincoln cleared his throat and Leni's face started to falter. "but, uh, I actually have something else planned." Leni frowned, letting him go

"O-oh, it's fine then." Leni said, trying to hide her disappointment, "Let's just hang out next time then, if you want," She turned around and walked to her room.

Lincoln noticed Leni's demeanor and realized his poor words. "No! Nononono, It's not what you think!" He reassured and she turned to face him. "I actually have something else planned, for us." Leni raised a brow.

"I asked everyone if they wanted to go to this new carnival that had just opened up." Lincoln said, and Leni wondered why she had never heard of it till now. "All of us wants to go there." He pointed out before looking at the older girl in the eyes, "Do you want to go with me- er, with us?" He corrected.

He's kinda cute when he's shy, Leni thought.

Lincoln looked at the girl, and for a second her face remained confused, before her lips curled up into a smile, "Of course! It's going to be way more funner than what I planned!" She said, basically shaking in joy. "We're going to have so much fun!" She pulled him into a hug once again.

Lincoln smiled and hugged her back.

"Yeah."

* * *

"You found the red gem?" A menacing voice asked, making the scientist tremble. They were in the main room of the ship. Nemesis looked out by the window, staring at the Earth beneath him as he talked to Xypnois.

"Yes." He wanted to end it there, leave out the part about him failing, but he knew he couldn't. "But, the person who was in possession of it got away."

He expected Nemesis to get angry, but he stayed surprisingly calm. "And who was that person?" He asked.

"We don't know, but he was just a kid," He answered, "We suspect that he was also the one who freed the other stones."

Nemesis laughed, scaring the alien scientist even more. "A child bested you?!" He asked through a dark laugh.

Xypnois let the alien ruler laugh at him, standing in shame until he had finished. "I-if I may, I have a suggestion to make."

"What is it?" Nemesis asked.

"We, uh, heard that there would be a special event happening tomorrow. I assume a lot would attend there, perhaps the boy may as well." He suggested and Nemesis smiled under his helmet.

"Smart. You may not be good at fighting at all, but you sure do make up for it with your wits." He half complimented. "Send me the coordinates,"

"And prepare the soldiers for battle..."

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the Louds attending the carnival. How much fun will they have?**

 **I've been doing a lot of thinking and I have two other stories planned. One is a one-shot, and another is a crossover with another show. The show is fairly new and is really worth the watch. I'm not saying which show it is yet, but it does include a blue haired girl.**

 **I also want to ask questions at the end of every chapter (if I can.) so I can know what you guys think so far of my story and get to know my readers as well. Some are Loud House related and some are just random questions.**

 **So, what do you guys think of the villains so far? Are they good? Bad? Or too early to tell? And should I write the stories I have planned, or just focus on this for a little more. I'm not stopping this when I do write the other stuff btw.**

 **Thank you for reading and leave a review, a follow, or a favorite, if you wish!**


	7. Some Weird Weekend

**Sorry for not updating in a long time, I was busy with life, and I was focusing on my other story, which already has more reviews, favorites, and follows, than this story in just 2 chapters. It's fine though, I still love you guys for reading my story! I wish more would review though, because I really don't know how this story is going. A lot are saying that this story is good, maybe it is, maybe it's not. I don't think of myself too high. I'm not depressed or anything, I just don't think I'm _that_ good, you know?**

 **Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this story, I feel like I'm really progressing with the story.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Lincoln took another bite of his chocolate bar.

His _sixth_ chocolate bar.

"Why am I getting so hungry?" The boy asked, walking into the living room. It was a Saturday afternoon and the Louds were going to spend it in a carnival. Lincoln threw the candy wrapper into the trash bin across the room. He had already eaten half a dozen chocolate bars, yet he could still feel his stomach ache for even more.

"It's your metabolism." Ace said, "Since everything about you is enhanced, your body needs more energy for your powers to fully function." The voice explained.

"So I get hungrier more easily?" Lincoln asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Yes, you're body burns through the energy much quicker than before." The voice answered. "It's a small price too pay, really."

Lincoln was about to retort if it weren't for a slamming door. Finally. For the past hour, the boy had been waiting for his sisters to get ready. Now Lincoln didn't want to stereotype, but boy do the girls take long. It feels like an eternity waiting for them to get ready.

Even Lana and Lynn, which is weird considering that they don't even wear makeup or anything special.

Lincoln shook his head, quickly changing the subject, and smiled. Honestly, he was actually excited to attend the carnival. Most of his friends were going to be there, and he'd be keeping the promise he made to Leni.

Plus, he could probably show off his powers. He wonders what Stella would think about him winning her a stuffed animal.

A warmth in his pants drew him out of his thoughts.

No.

Not that kind of warmth.

The warmth grew rapidly, almost burning his thigh. He pulled out the stone out of his pocket, burning his hand in the process. "Ow!" He threw the glowing gem into the coffee table, the wood sizzling as it made contact. "Why is it so hot?!" He stared at the rock as it scorched the table. "Is it supposed to do that?" The boy asked. His parents wouldn't notice the mark on the table.

Probably.

"I don't know..." Ace replied, making Lincoln raise a brow. "This is different, I've never seen anything quite like this."

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked, "I thought you knew everything about the stones?" The boy continued. The rock eventually stopped burning the table, but it still continued to glow brightly. Multiple footsteps made Lincoln's heart skip a beat. He grabbed the warm stone, not noticing its more smoother form, and placed it into his pocket.

The girls chattered as they went down the stairs. They were equally excited as him to go to the carnival. The boy even heard them say that some of their friends were going there as well.

Geez. Was everyone going to the carnival? He just hoped they could make it in before it was full.

And they did. Aside from a very weird car ride, Leni 'insisted' she sat beside him, the trip to the docks was quick with only minor traffic. The boy hoped Leni didn't sit beside him on the way back. For a supposed 'dumb' girl, she sure had a _lot_ to say.

The van screeched into the parking lot, there weren't many cars their, or at least not as much as they expected. The father unlocked the doors and chaos erupted.

The kids rushed out the doors of Vanzilla, like water bursting through a dam. No wonder Vanzilla was a wreck. The kids ran to the entrance buying their tickets, leaving the seller dazed, and ran off into different directions.

"Kids! We're staying here till 5:30! So we'll all meet up back here by then!" The mother shouted, her attempts fruitless.

"And don't forget to have fun!" The father added, he grabbed his wife's hand and dragged her off into the booths, "Now let's see what Jiggy Loud can win for his beautiful wife!"

Leni dragged her younger brother around the carnival, passing several booths as they walked around. This definitely wasn't embarrassing... Lincoln was just relieved that he hadn't seen any sign of his friends yet. "So which game do you want to play first, Lincoln?" The girl asked.

Lincoln put a finger on his chin in thought. What game _did he_ want to play? The boy looked around, there were many games to choose, but none of them seemed fun enough or could prove a real challenge. His eyes landed on a booth and he immediately pointed at it. "How about that one?"

Lincoln pointed at the aquatic-themed booth and dragged Leni along.

"Oooh, that one seems nice."

* * *

"Sir, we seem to be having weird readings at the docks." Said the Terrax scientist. The armored leader stared at the computer screen along with Xypnois.

"What's weird about it? You know I can't understand your gizmos..." He said. Xypnois pointed at the unique dot in the screen.

"It has a stronger energy than anything else in the docks, or anything we've come across lately." The scientist informed, "I suspect it may be from the stone." He said,

"So you're plan worked after all. Impressive. I'll send in the troops to obtain the stone." Nemesis said, walking away as he did. The scientist smiled.

This was going to be interesting...

* * *

 ***POP***

Water splashed around the booth as another balloon exploded. The teenager smiled in amusement as Lincoln flawlessly aimed the water gun into another plastic whale, filling up the final balloon until it popped.

The seller looked at the two in faux amusement. "Wow." She said in a monotone voice "You got them all. Now please pick a prize." She added, turning back to her phone.

Quality service. Lincoln thought sarcastically smirking at his little joke. He turned to his older sister and she looked at him as well. They continued to stare at each other for a good second until Leni finally got the message. "Oh! N-no, You choose. You're the one who won after all..." She said.

Lincoln shook his head. "No, it's okay. Think of it as a make-up gift for forgetting my promise before." He said.

Leni reluctantly agreed. "If you say so..." She looked at the prizes and pointed at the one that caught her eye the most. "That one!"

The seller stood up with a groan of annoyance, that she tried oh so hard to suppress, and picked up the yellow stuffed animal. Leni took it with a thank you, and practically shoved it into Lincoln's face. "Look! It's kinda like Walt!" She laughed.

"Leni, I'm pretty sure that's an eagle." He chuckled along with her. The girl continued to stare at the stuffed toy, confusion and curiosity slowly creeping into her face.

"Like, how did you do that?" She asked and her brother raised a brow. "I mean, you barely missed and you got every single one! Where did you learn to do that?"

"It just felt natural..." He half-lied. To some point, it was true. It did feel natural to him, as if something were guiding him towards the target. "I guess..."

An awkward silence fell upon them. "So..." Leni started, hugging the doll close to her chest. "Like, where do you want to go next?" She asked.

Lincoln was about to answer if it weren't for the familiar voice. "Hey, buddy!" Clyde walked to the duo, waving his hands. His dads weren't too far behind, Lincoln noticed. "I can't believe we both made it!" He said, bumping his best friend's fist. "I thought for sure that we weren't going to make it!" He added. "Alright, which game do you wanna try first?" He said excitedly.

"Well, uh, actually I'm kind of-" a hand on his shoulder had interrupted him. He looked to Leni in confusion.

"It's fine, Lincoln." She said genuinely. "We still have a few hours left..." Lincoln smiled at his older sister. "Go have fun, Clyde."

"Thanks, Leni! You're the best!" He said, running away with his friend.

The teenager sighed as she watched her brother disappear into the large crowd. Okay, she couldn't really blame Lincoln on this one for ditching her. She _was_ the one who told him to go. A familiar laugh rang through her ears. The girl turned to the sound and spotted her elder sister.

With her boyfriend, Bobby...

Lori was right. She _is_ lonely. Maybe she just needed a boyfriend. The girl hugged the eagle tighter. "Hey, Leni!" A voice said. The girl turned to her right and was greeted by her sporty sister.. "Whatcha doing here, all alone?" Lynn asked.

"Oh, n-nothing," she lied, "I'm just thinking of... what game to play next." Leni added, grinning widely. It seemed that grinning widely when lying was a family trait.

Lynn grabbed her older sister's hand. "Why Leni, there's more than just games in the carnival!" She continued to drag Leni between the crowds of people,

"Score!" Lincoln shouted, throwing his fist in the air. Clyde stared in astonishment as Lincoln won another round of skee-ball. He never missed a shot!

"That's amazing!" Clyde shouted. "You got every single one of them! How did you do that?" The friend asked.

"I don't know!" Lincoln asked, smiling in excitement. "It's as if my body is guiding itself into the target!" Lincoln said, he leaned into Clyde, "I think it has something to do with my powers." He whispered.

"I'm so jealous!" The friend shouted in a whisper, "You're like Ace Savvy!"

"That's exactly what I thought!" The white-haired boy said.

"Lincoln..." Ace interrupted, scaring Lincoln. The boy had forgotten all about him. The boy heard a familiar scream far away, though it didn't catch his full attention.

"Yeah, Ace?" He thought. Ace sounded... Weird, as if he was in pain. "Is something wrong?"

"I... I can feel it." Ace said, confusing the boy, "The stones." The voice said. "I know where the stones are. I can feel their presence."

"Really? Where are they?" Lincoln asked. The boy was left with nothing but silence, "Ace?"

" _There's one right here..._ " Ace said.

Lincoln's eyes widened. A stone was close by? Near the docks? Talk about a lucky break! Suddenly, the boy felt a chill when an idea popped into his head. He turned to his best friend, who had been staring at him the whole time.

"Are you okay, buddy?" The boy asked in concern. "Wait, were you talking to that voice in your head?"

Lincoln's lips curved upwards. "Clyde, how would you like to have your very own superpow-" a strong sharp pain had creeped into Lincoln's skull, making him grab his head. He groaned in pain, nearly falling to his knees. "My h-head..."

"S-something's happening..." The boy said.

"Lynn!" Leni shouted, staring at her younger sister in annoyance. "You know I'm afraid of heights! Why would you bring me here!" The two stood nearby a drop tower, with no one but the conductor in sight.

" _Because_ of your fear of heights!" The sporty girl defended. "How else are you going to get over your fear?!" She said.

"Lynn, there's like, no one here! That means no one else wants to ride the ride!" Leni said, to which she had a point.

"It just means there's no line for us to wait for!" Lynn rebutted, further frustrating, and scaring, the older girl.

"Can't I just go to the Ferris wheel?" Leni pleaded, "I'd feel more safe there."

"Ferris wheels are for sissies!" Lynn said, "and you can't get over your fear if you don't actually face it."

Leni was about to walk away if it weren't for the familiar group she spotted. It was Chaz and the whole newsroom club. They had seen her as well and had waved at her, though the girl had only focused on the chubby teen

She had the sudden urge to impress him.

"Okay, fine." She said, crossing her arms, "I'll ride the tower thingy." She finished, walking to the conductor with Lynn, who only snickered in victory. She paid for her ticket and sat down on one of the seats. Leni had her arms crossed and her eyes closed as the conductor buckled her in.

She had opened here eyes when she didn't hear anyone else being buckled in. "Three!" She glared at Lynn who stood in front of her, a smug look on her face.

"Wait. Aren't you getting in?" Leni asked. To which Lynn shook her head.

"Two!"

"What? No way! I'm not the one scared of heights." She pointed out.

"Wait!" Leni yelled, trying to reach out to the conductor, who was busy staring at his phone. Geez, this place had top notch service. "Don't push the button! Don't push i-

"One!" The conductor pressed the button and Leni rocketed into the sky. Leni could only scream in fear as she went higher. The ride came to a halt, making the girl jolt from the sudden stop. She had kept her eyes closed the whole time.

"I love ya, sis!" Lynn had screamed from below. Leni reluctantly opened here eyes and stared down at her younger sibling. The athlete waved.

And ran away.

Leni looked at her angrily. She. Was. Going. To. Kill. Her.

The teenager looked forward and gasped. The shining lights and the tiny people beneath her looked beautiful, it had caught her breath. She continued to stare at the glowing view beneath her. "Wow..." It was so beautiful that it had almost made her forget about the current dilemma.

Almost.

She held in another scream. She was breathing heavily now. Faster too. Leni looked back down at the carnival under her. "This is fine..." She told herself in attempt to ease her mind. "I'm going to be fine..." Her soothing voice had calmed her down. It was still scary, but she was safe up here.

Now all she had to do was wait for a minute. Everything was going to be fine.

 *****BOOM*****

The explosion nearby had shook the ground along with the tower, making the girl scream for dear life.

Meanwhile, on the ground, smoke had settled onto the dock, filling the air with a grey smog. Lincoln coughed, lying on the ground and holding his head in pain. His ears were ringing and he might've gotten a concussion as well. He pushed himself upwards. "C-Clyde? Where are you?" He asked. Lincoln found his friend on the ground, groaning in pain.

People were screaming and running. Some were looking for their families and some were already crying.

"What was that?" Clyde asked as his friend helped him up, his glasses cracked. "Are we being attacked?!" He screamed. "W-where are my dads!" He panicked,

"Clyde! Calm down!" Lincoln said, his ears started to hurt. The screams were getting too loud to handle. "I need you to get somewhere safe!" The boy commanded. "Find your dads if you can, but just hide somewhere!" He said, running away.

He didn't want to leave his best friend, but he had to find his family. He pushed through the crowd, shouting for his family. His head buzzed again, distracting him. Lincoln tripped and fell to the ground, the buzz growing louder.

 *****BOOM*****

Another explosion had shook the ground. He had to find them fast. The boy pushed himself up again, running even faster. "Lincoln!" Ace had said, "The Terrax are attacking! We need to find that other stone before they get it!"

"No!" Lincoln had shouted, jumping over a wrecked booth. "I have to find my family first!" He said. The white-haired boy kept running and running, hoping to find his family. He turned and turned, but he never found them. It was starting to feel hopeless.

Through the screaming crowd, he heard someone call out his name. The boy stopped dead in his tracks. Was that Lori? The boy followed the voice, running faster and pushing himself harder. He heard his name again and continued to run.

The boy finally reached the voice and found his family beneath the clearing smoke. They looked fine for the most part. Some had a few cuts and bruises, but it wasn't as bad as his father's gash, almost covering his entire forehead with blood.

Lincoln noticed Luna carrying someone. Lynn? She was passed out. He sighed in relief when he saw her breathing. At least they were all here.

Wait...

"Where's Leni?" The boy asked, running to his family, immediately being hugged by the twins. "Guys, where's Leni?" He repeated.

"We literally don't know, Lincoln!" Lori answered through Lily's crying. "We haven't found her yet." She said somberly. She was having her doubts.

Lincoln gently pushed the twins away and ran the other way, completely ignoring his family crying out for him. Lincoln's heart was racing. There had been two explosions and if Leni got hurt...

It would be his fault.

He never should've gone to the carnival...

 *****BOOM*****

"Hey!" A voice had shouted, "Don't have too much fun with the explosives!" The alien grabbed a man on the ground, his rock-skinned hand choking him. "We still need to feed." An aura like substance escaped the man's body and into the rock formed alien's hand, the man shifting and jerking as he did. Until he stopped.

He dropped the man's lifeless body onto the ground, "Find the stone!" He ordered, pointing at the troops, "Boss, said it was around here." He lifted a big wooden-like pipe, aiming it at one of the booths, he pulled the pipe's trigger, blowing up the small food shack. "Boom!" The rock-skinned alien exclaimed, not noticing the sneaking figure behind him.

Lincoln hid by the side of the booth, taking a peek at the hulking Terrax. "Who is that?" Lincoln asked, sneaking unto another booth.

"That's Igneous, he's one of the generals. He gets too cocky at times." Ace said. as Lincoln began running. The screams were only getting louder and the body count was only getting higher.

Lincoln raised a brow. "Wait. How do you know so much about hi-" the booth beside him blew up, the force pushing Lincoln off his feet. He fell onto the wooden floor, rolling on his side. "Ow."

"Ah! The stone keeper!" Igneous said, walking to the boy. Lincoln started to get up, only for another explosion to send him flying. "Give me the stone, now."

Lincoln rubbed his head in pain, an idea popping into his head. "O-okay, I'll give it to you..." He reached into his pocket, getting ready to aim and shoot the stone. Surely he wasn't as smart as the alien scientist. "Here!" The boy shouted, expecting the stone to blast the general.

Nothing came. No blast, no energy. Lincoln stared at the 'stone'. "W-what?" It wasn't a stone anymore. Instead, it was a red coin with silver details, and in the middle was a symbol. A spider.

"What's that?" The alien said. "I want the stone, not some stupid toy!" He screamed.

"Where's the stone?" Lincoln thought. "Ace, where did it go?" He asked in a panic, his head was starting to buzz again.

"That _is_ the stone, Lincoln." Ace said, confusing the boy, "There's something inside it..."

"No more games, Kid! Give me the stone now!" Igneous aimed the gun at the boy's face. "Or else." Lincoln clenched his eyes shut, the pain in his head becoming unbearable.

Another explosion had sent the two flying. Lincoln had landed hard on the hard ground, groaning in pain. His vision was starting to get darker. "Lincoln, get up." Ace had said, "You still need to find your sister," He reminded.

Lincoln pushed himself up, his muscles straining as he did. He looked to his side, the coin shining in the light. The boy picked it up. "Let's hope your actually useful." He pushed himself further, until he was running once again.

The screaming was getting lower, hopefully it meant most of the bystanders got away. That or they're all dead by now. The boy's heart tingled at the thought. He wished it was the former.

"Help me!" Someone screamed. Leni! "Someone get me down!" She screamed. Lincoln looked around, she was nowhere to be found. She called out once again and the boy had further panicked. Where was she?

His neck started to tingle once again. Out of instinct, the boy jumped away, avoiding the small blast. "That was not very nice..." A literal steaming Igneous said, walking to Lincoln. The boy landed on top of a booth.

"I didn't do anything to you!" He answered back. "It was one of your own soldiers!"

The rocky alien stared at Lincoln blankly, a piece of rock falling off his skin. He shook his head. "Whatever! Just give up the stone!" He shouted, Igneous pointed his gun at Lincoln, firing immediately.

Luckily, the boy had jumped away in time, narrowly avoiding the blast. "Lincoln," Ace had called out as Lincoln dodged another shot. "I think I've figured out what that thing is."

The boy had landed behind a booth, away from the general's sight. "You mean the coin? How?"

"Yes. Like I said, I'm connected to the stone, so somehow I was able to 'read' the coin, like you would a computer." Ace said as Lincoln peeked around the corner,

"What did it say?" Asked the boy, looking for the rocky creature.

"It's a container for some kind of energy." The voice answered. "It's greater than anything I've ever seen!"

"Well, what's in it?" Lincoln asked. Where did Igneous go?

"I don't know, from what I understand it's some kind of armor." A buzz had erupted in Lincoln's head. The boy had ducked under the blow, the blade embedding itself onto the wood. "Woah!" Behind the boy were multiple Solraxx, all focused on him. Lincoln ran to the other side, only to be stopped by a hulking figure.

"As fun as this was, I really need that stone now." The general said smugly. The soldiers groaned and growled behind the boy, just as if they were zombies.

"How do I use the coin?" Lincoln asked, they were closing in on him, his space narrowing by the second.

"I-I don't know..." Ace said, "I can barely understand the thing as it is!" Igneous pointed the gun at the boy,

"Last chance, kid." He put his hand over the trigger. He wouldn't hesitate at all.

"Ace! Do something!" The boy shouted in a panic. He doubted he could avoid the blast, not at this range.

" **I can't!** " Ace shouted back,

This couldn't be the end...

Igneous pulled the trigger and the barrel exploded, sending an explosive bullet towards Lincoln. The boy could only hold brace himself as the bullet neared him. The coin in his hand glowed just as the bullet exploded, flames filling the air.

A large amount of smoke had erupted in Lincoln's place. "Find the stone. If it could survive a rockymtrip from space to Earth, it could survive a small blast.

Through the smoke, something had caught Igneous's eye. A red figure stood inside the smoke his arms over his face. The figure froze in shock and stared at his red suit.

The suit had a bright red color with a material akin to spandex. It was all red aside from the white T shape on his chest, going across his shoulders and down his waist, the pattern repeating on the back. The T ended above the white belt, with a big buckle in the middle. On his wrists were thick white bands, on his right however, there appeared to be a watch that extended downwards, with an orange screen on it.

The helmet had a red color that matched the rest of the suit. On the front was a red-tinted visor that was angled towards center, on top the visor were 3 pairs of small black eyes, and a pair that was green, bigger and more triangular.

Lincoln stared at his hands in shock.

"Woah!"


	8. Some Weird Destiny

Lincoln jumped away from the blast, landing just in front of the alien troopers. "Uh oh!" He exclaimed, jumping as a Solraxx swiped it's blade. Igneous anticipated this and shot his gun, hitting Lincoln.

"Boom!" Igneous mocked. The bullet had exploded and sent Lincoln flying across the carnival. "Oops." The rock skinned alien said, turning to the soldiers, "Find him!" He ordered, the aliens scattering immediately.

Lincoln clenched his eyes in pain. Is he dead? He fluttered his eyes open, seeing the world pass by him as he flew. "I survived?" He shouted as he neared the ground, "I survived!-"

 ****CRASH****

"Ow..." Lincoln moaned. He landed in one of the booths, destroying it completely. Fortunately, no one was there to get hurt. "Huh?" Lincoln turned to his side, noticing a milk bottle on the ground. A wooden platform glued under it. "I knew these were rigged!"

"Lincoln! Not the time!" Ace shouted, making Lincoln flinch. "We need to find the stone before they do." Ace said and the boy stood up in response.

"Right..." Lincoln said reluctantly. The boy heard the people's screams. It hurt his ears.

Panic had overcome Lincoln. How many have gotten out already?

"No." Lincoln said, surprising the voice in his head.

"No?" Ace questioned.

"We need to get the people out first, they're dying out there!" The boy pointed out. He couldn't let them die. Especially if he was the only one who could do something to help them. "Please, Ace. These people are in danger, my _family_ is in danger."

The voice had been quiet for several seconds. "Very well. Make it quick and be careful, Igneous is still after you." Ace warned. Lincoln nodded and ran into the direction of the screams. There were still a lot of people in the carnival, Lincoln noticed.

And he didn't like that one bit.

He heard a high-pitched scream. The boy turned to it and found a girl on the floor, an alien towering over her. He stopped in his tracks, screeching to a halt.

The boy turned to the two immediately, running faster than he already was. He charged into the soldier, hitting it with his shoulder. The alien grunted as it made contact and was flung unto a booth, crashing into it immediately. Lincoln watched as a glowing orb floated out the rubble of the booth.

The boy turned to the girl, "Are you oka-" He stared at the girl in surprise. Stella? "A-are you okay, miss?" He repeated in a deeper, 'manlier' tone and the girl nodded, he got on one knee and extended his hand. The girl took it reluctantly.

"Who a-are you?" The girl asked as they stood up.

"I'm." Lincoln thought about that. He didn't think of a superhero name yet. He was kind of in a life threatening situation after all. Should he just tell her his real name? That would surely impress her...

"It doesn't matter." The boy answered, confusing the girl. Lincoln turned Stella around and started pushing her. "Find your family and get out of here! Tell our friends to get out if you can." He said, not realizing his mistake. The girl however, raised her brow as she ran.

The boy left her with the crowd and ran away. Better to leave her with other people rather than leaving her alone. "Where's Leni?" The boy asked himself as he looked for her. He jumped and landed on the counter of a booth, searched inside it. Maybe she was hiding inside a booth?

He sighed in disappointment. No one.

He jumped again and onto another counter. Empty.

He jumped again. Still no one.

And again. He groaned in annoyance. Where could she be? A small thought entered Lincoln's thought. One that he didn't like... No. She can't be dead. She was alive, he knew it.

He had to keep looking.

A buzz had come up in Lincoln's head. The boy jumped. Barely avoiding the blast.

He landed onto the top of a stand. "Come on!" He said in annoyance.

Lincoln stared at Igneous, "Why do you want the stone so much?!" The boy asked.

Igneous shrugged. "I could care less about the stone, really. It's just the boss's orders." The alien pulled the trigger and Lincoln jumped, landing onto the parallel booth.

"Uh, I hate that thing!" He exclaimed, pointing at the gun. Suddenly, a thick red string came out of his wrist, sticking to the gun. "What the-?" Lincoln opened his hands and on his palm was a thin button.

"What is this?" Igneous said pulling at the string. Only for his hand to stick to it. "Gross!"

"Ace?" Lincoln called, looking at his wrist. "What is this?"

"That's a web." Ace said, confusing Lincoln.

"Like a spider's web?" The boy asked. "Aren't they supposed to be white?" A buzz sounded in Lincoln's head and he jumped on instinct, the web detaching. He had jumped away from Igneous and onto another booth, facing a tower-like structure

The boy heard a scream. A very familiar scream. He looked at the tip of the tower and found a person sitting there.

Leni!

The boy jumped once again. Racing towards the structure. The boy gasped as he went closer.

It was going to fall.

"Ace, what do I do?" Lincoln asked running to the tower. The tower groaned and the wires sparked as it tipped slightly. He skidded to a stop, just before the sparks could reach him. "Please! It's about to fall over!" He said in a panic.

"I-I don't know." Ace said. Lincoln walked over to it, planning to climb it. His head buzzed loudly as his hand was about to touch the metal. He held his head in pain. "You can't climb it, it'll electrocute you." The voice warned

Acting fast, Lincoln aimed his hand upwards. He pressed the button on his palm and a string shot out. It travelled fast and stuck onto one of the pillars on top. Luckily, the electricity hadn't reached the top portion of the tower.

The web detached from his wrist and Lincoln grabbed it with his right hand. "Just like gym class..." He muttered to himself, he took the web with his other hand and started pulling himself upwards.

The tower groaned once more and Leni screamed. The boy heard her and picked up his pace, "Almost there..." Lincoln said. He eventually reached the top, hugging one of the pillars in fear.

He was a little too high for his liking.

He started to crawl towards Leni, who was completely oblivious to him. "Somebody help me!" She begged. The girl continued to look down on the people. They screamed and ran in fear as something chased them down, a few were already lying down on the ground, lifeless.

What was happening down there?

The girl felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, her eyes meeting a red figure.

She screamed.

The girl flailed her arms, trying to keep the creature away. She took out her pepper spray and aimed it at the red figure. The figure jumped as soon as she sprayed, landing on safety railing in front of her. "N-no! I'm here to help you!" The boy put his arms up in the air, as if he were surrendering. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise." He said softly, yet it did nothing to calm her down.

The girl continued to breathe heavily. Scared at the figure in front of her. The tower groaned and the boy's head started to buzz once again. He groaned in pain, which the girl mistook for a growl. She whimpered in fear as the figure looked directly at her.

"P-people are d-dying right now." He said bluntly, his vision beginning to get darker. "A-and I can't help them... Not until I get you down from here." Lincoln said, confusing the girl.

"I-I don't want to go down there..." Leni said scared of the creatures, though that wasn't the only reason. "And... And I'm scared of heights..." She said sheepishly.

"This ride's about to fall. Please, we can't stay here any longer." The boy said desperately, though the Leni still refused. The people began to scream louder, as did the tower. "It's-" me, Lincoln. The boy desperately wanted to say. It would've made her trust him for sure, but if his family ever found out, they'd be worried sick. They would try to butt in as much as possible, which could get them killed. And he just couldn't handle that. "-not safe here. I'll let you down safely." Lincoln said and the girl seemed to calm down.

"You can trust me..." He said, holding his hand out.

"Where are you?!" Igneous screamed, blowing up a stand. "I don't have time for this kid!" He screamed. Igneous was about to blow up another booth if it weren't for the beeping in his belt. He grabbed the rectangular device. "A stone?" Igneous said, confused. "There's another stone nearby?" The rock-skinned alien said.

He turned to his troops throwing the device. "Find the stone!" He shouted as a Solraxx caught the handheld device.

The siblings slowly repelled down the red rope. Lincoln held Leni with one arm as his other held the web. They both hit the ground gently, a little awkward for the two considering the height difference. The girl whimpered and held tightly onto the red clad hero.

Lincoln slowly pried his sister's arms away. "Okay. We're safe now. Go find our-" He caught his tongue mid-sentence. That would be a dead giveaway. " _Your_ family." He said, to which the girl nodded, running away.

"Lincoln." Ace had called out. He had been silent for an awfully long time. "I've linked myself to the other stones. I can feel them..." Ace continued.

"That's great!" The boy exclaimed, finally something good for once. "Where's the one nearby."

"It's at the beach, but we have a problem..." Ace said, making the boy frown. "Nemesis can also track down the stones."

"What?!" The boy exclaimed, "How?"

"He had someone build a tracking device, he linked it with the other stones. I can feel them tracking it." Ace continued.

"So we have to get it before them." Lincoln suggested.

"We can't risk it." The voice said, "Nemesis has a whole army, we couldn't even keep one if we tried."

"Then what do we do?" The boy asked, running towards the civilians. "We can't lose them!"

"I know." Ace sighed. "There is something that we can do, they'll lose their advantage, but so will we."

Lincoln saw a boy fall down. "What is it?" He asked, helping the boy up.

"These stones have a strong connection to each other. So, when you awakened your stone's powers, you awakened the others' as well." Ace said, "Now they're like beacons to anyone with the right technology," He continued. "but I can mask their signals, Lincoln. It can render the tracking devices useless."

"That's great!" Lincoln said, jumping over a booth. "What's the problem?"

"I'd have to cut their connection from one another." The voice answered. "Including ours."

Lincoln stopped running. "So we'll lose their locations?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Ace said solemnly. "But they'll be as blind as us."

"It's your choice, Lincoln..."

The troops growled as they looked for the stone, killing any poor soul that got in their way. The device beeped loudly as they walked . "We're almost there, boys." Igneous said. He'd thank Xypnois for the device later. It made his job easier than it already was.

The device continued to beep faster, making Igneous sigh in annoyance. He wished that the tracker actually showed the stone itself, instead of it's energy readings. The group walked along the docks, eventually reaching the edge, a wooden railing between them and the beach.

The general looked back at the device. "It's around the beach." He said, pointing at the land white beneath. Suddenly, the tracker stopped beeping and eventually went blank. Dead "What the-"

"Hey!" The group turned towards the voice behind them. Lincoln jumped over a booth and charged onto Igneous, breaking the railing behind him. The two landed on the sand, the general taking the brunt of the fall. "Ow..." The boy exclaimed. The fall was still painful, the general did have rocks for skin after all.

"Why you little-!" Igneous growled attempting to grab the boy. Lincoln was quicker, as he crawled away before Igneous could touch him. "What did you do?!" He asked, grabbing the tracker that fell with them. Still blank.

"What I had to!" Lincoln retorted. The boy heard a thud behind, with several more following it. Lincoln turned around, gasping at the amount of soldiers. A trooper slashed at Lincoln, which the boy narrowly avoided. Lincoln's head buzzed again and he jumped, avoiding the second blade, but he couldn't outmaneuver the blast that had hit him midair.

It had sent the boy flying a few feet away. Lincoln landed face first onto the sand. He tried to push himself upwards, the sand coating his helmet.

A blade had slashed him in the back, sparks bursting out as it made contact.

The boy screamed in pain.

He tried to get up, but a foot had pushed his head into the sand. Another blade had hit him in the arm, more sparks bursting from the suit. A foot had kicked him in the stomach and he cried out in pain. Another foot kicked him, this time in the head, his vision flashing white. He was kicked again. And again. And again.

The boy screamed in agony as the soldiers mobbed him. Through the kicking and screaming, the boy heard beeping from the watch on his wrist. A light manifested from the watch and the aliens stopped their assault. "W-what?" The light glowed brightly, blinding anyone close by.

The light faded and a sword had manifested onto Lincoln's hand. "Huh?" The boy exclaimed. A loud growl had sounded behind him, a buzz from Lincoln's head immediately following it. Instinctively, Lincoln turned, slicing at any alien that was close enough. They growled and screamed in pain as they turned into glowing orbs.

Lincoln held the red handle tightly, his hand shaking in shock. He didn't even hesitate... " _They're not alive. They're not alive..._ " The boy reminded himself. Suddenly, his head buzzed and he brought the small sword up, blocking the incoming blow. Lincoln pushed the sword upwards, knocking the alien onto his fellow troops.

The red clad figure got up hurriedly, jumping as the ground beneath him exploded. "I won't lie. Your cool tricks do impress me." Igneous said, aiming his gun at the boy. He shot the gun just as Lincoln jumped, hitting nothing but the sand. He groaned in annoyance, as he followed the red figures movements.

Lincoln landed in front of the aliens, his head buzzing once again. He ducked, avoiding the blade that swung over his head. Igneous pulled the trigger and the boy jumped before the bullet could even leave the gun. The blast blew up the ground beneath the aliens, killing them instantly. "Stay still!" Shouted Igneous.

"No thanks!" Lincoln said, pressing the button on his palm. The red web travelled through the air in a split second before attaching itself into the gun. Lincoln pulled the web, attempting to yank the gun away, but Igneous was stronger. The general grabbed the string, tugging the web along with Lincoln, who yelped in surprise.

Lincoln was lifted off of the ground and was pulled towards the alien. Igneous pulled back his fist and struck hard. "Ah!" The boy exclaimed, falling onto the ground. Lincoln held his head in pain, groaning as the buzzing got louder. Igneous lifted his foot and stomped the injured kid.

Lincoln screamed in pain as Igneous grabbed the web attached to his gun and tied it around the boy's neck. Lincoln gagged and dropped his sword as the general pulled him up.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Igneous spat holding the boy up. Lincoln kicked and choked as Igneous continued to hang him. The boy tried to reach for the sword on the ground, tapping the button on his palm when he couldn't.

The web shot out of his wrist and stuck to the sword. Lincoln yanked on the web as soon as it stuck the handle and grabbed the sword immediately. He charged the sword, aiming it at Igneous' chest.

 ***CLINK***

It was too short...

Lincoln's eyes widened. He tried to strike again, but the sword could barely even tap the alien. He panicked as his breaths began to get shorter. The general laughed. "You're sword is too short! **Pathetic!** " He mocked. Lincoln, with his last breath, pulled the sword back and charged one more time.

Shockingly, The base of the sword protruded and the blade extended, stabbing through the alien's thick skin.

The general gasped in shock, throwing Lincoln away. He removed the sword from his chest, breathing heavily as he did. "You... Brat!" He shouted. The alien, with shaky hands, pressed a button on his belt. Suddenly, a blue light had surrounded him, whisking him into the sky in a flash.

Lincoln was left lying on the ground, coughing as he struggled to push himself up. "It's okay, Lincoln." Ace said softly, "You're safe now. They're gone." The voice said in an attempt to comfort Lincoln. The boy groaned as he felt his body ache.

The boy pushed himself upwards, struggling to keep himself upwards. He wobbled with every step walking back to the dock. "I don't think I like being a superhero..." He croaked, cradling his arm.

The boy eventually reached the docks, leaning on a booth as he walked along the wooden floor. "Oh, man..." Lincoln said, looking at the chaos. Several stands had caught on fire and the floor was littered with rubble and game prizes.

Not to mention the bodies...

Lincoln looked away from the horrible sight, shuddering. "So many people..." The boy muttered. "I couldn't save them." Lincoln said.

"Don't blame yourself, Lincoln." The voice said. "You did everything you can." Ace reassured.

"But it wasn't enough," Lincoln said, looking back at the destruction. "You chose the wrong guy, Ace..." Lincoln said, sniffling as he held back his tears. "Guess, I'm not cut out to be a hero."

"Lincoln." Ace said sternly. "You stopped the attack. More people would've died without you." He said reassuringly. "Don't you think that's enough?"

"I-I can't do this!" Lincoln shouted back. "I can't deal with the pain! It hurts so much..." The boy admitted, he was more than sure that he had a concussion and maybe a few broken bones. Not to mention that his lungs burned from almost being choked to death. "And if my family ever found out..." Lincoln sniffled again. "I can't do that to them. I can't even do _this_ for myself." He said, gesturing to the suit on him. "I don't want to be a hero anymore."

"Then don't," Ace said, shocking the boy. "but look in front of you." The voice said. Lincoln did and between the fire and rubble he saw a mother hugging her child. Thanking the stars that they made it out alive. The boy turned and saw the same thing happen with another family. "Like I said, _you_ did that." Ace reminded. "Lincoln, you have the power to stop the Terrax."

" _If you can't do it for yourself. Do it for them..._ "

Lincoln contemplated Ace's words. He had always thought that being a hero was all about the thrill. Making a difference and saving others. But the pain? The sacrifices you had to make? Lincoln had never once thought of that. The boy didn't know if he was cut out to be a hero or if he could stop an entire alien armada. He didn't even know if he'd make it out of this alive.

But he does know one thing. He didn't want the world to die. Not without a fight.

"Okay... Okay." Lincoln said. "I'll be a hero..."

Lincoln stood there, leaning on the wall to keep himself up, wobbling a little as the seconds passed by. "Now."

"How do I get out of this thing?"

* * *

"Lincoln!" The Louds exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Ow. The boy thought. Not so good for his ribs. "Where have you been?" Rita asked sternly, putting on a strong face. "Why did you run away like that?"

"I was looking for, Leni..." Lincoln admitted, the girl in particular looking surprised.

He ran off just to look for her? The girl thought.

"When I found out she wasn't with you guys, I-" Lincoln held his tongue, looking at his feet in embarrassment. "It's just... This whole going to the carnival thing was my idea. So if anything happened to you guys it would be my fault-"

"Lincoln Loud!" The father shouted, interrupting the boy. "Don't you dare blame yourself for us getting hurt!" He said. "You had no control in this whatsoever!"

Except he did.

If he didn't pick up that stupid rock, maybe none of this would've happened. He might've not had any control on preventing the attack, but he was the only one who could've stopped it. Which he did a terrible job at too.

"You're right... I'm sorry for running off like that." Lincoln muttered, his family looking at him in pity. "I'm grounded aren't I?" He asked.

The parents raised their brows in shock. "What?!" They shouted in unison. "No! We're not monsters!" Rita said. Who would do such a thing after a traumatizing experience?

Lynn Sr. coughed, gaining the attention of his family. "Now." He pointed at his bleeding head. "Go the lets hospital too get check injuries." He said jokingly, his family looking at him shock. The father chuckled nervously. "What? I was just trying to lighten the mood." He shrugged, everyone looking at him blankly.

"And I thought **my** jokes were bad." Luan said, her father glaring at her, his brows furrowed.

"Watch your tongue, missy."

The family walked into their van, which had luckily been untouched. Lana, who was walking by the back of the group had found something glinting on the ground, she snuck off to the shining object. It was a yellow rock. Or gem. Whatever it was... To Lana's surprise, the rock began to glow.

Whoa.

She bent down, picking up the stone. The girl examined the yellow stone, staring in awe at dim light it radiated. "Lana!" Her second-eldest sister shouted, the stone glowing brighter. "What are you doing there?" Leni asked.

Lana stuffed the stone into one of her pockets, not noticing it glow brighter. "N-nothing! Just tying my shoe!" She lied, following her sister into the van.

* * *

"What exactly happened to you, Linc?" The eldest child asked, looking at the results of her younger brother's check-up. Apparently he had a few broken ribs and a sprained wrist. Not to mention a concussion. Lori raised a brow. All that and he barely looked bothered by it.

Lincoln turned away from the window, now facing Lori. He shifted in his seat. "Well, uh." He mumbled scratching his head. "A stand fell over me..." He lied, Lori looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm surprised you aren't crying right now." She joked, setting the papers down.

The boy glared at the teenager. "Hey!" He shouted, his voice cracking. "I-I'm a man." The boy said, crossing his arms.

Lori chuckled. "I'm pretty sure a "man" would be crying by now." She said, teasing him. Her gaze softened. "Be honest with me, Linc. Are you in pain or anything.?" She asked, sitting down by his side.

The boy shrugged. "K-kinda." Honestly, the pain was bearable. "It doesn't hurt too much. I'll be fine, Lori." He said.

"You don't need to lie, Lincoln." Lori said. Putting a hand over his shoulder. "You don't need to hide your pain. There's no need to act brave around us." Lori added. She cringed lightly. Well that was very hypocritical of her. Lori had gotten a few scratches and a broken finger, yet she held the pain to help keep her family calm.

"Lori, I'm not." Lincoln said honestly, looking at his sister worriedly.

Lori smiled at her brother, reassuring him. "Then I guess we have a little super hero in our family." She said, pinching his cheeks.

Lincoln groaned, slapping her sister's hand away. "Ow! Stop that!" He warned, though the chuckling didn't make it seem so threatening.

"Hey, I'm gonna check on our sisters. Are you gonna be fine waiting here alone?" She asked.

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He said, turning back to the window. Lori turned around, walking to the door. The boy heard the door click shut and he sighed.

"What's wrong, Lincoln?" Ace asked and the boy continued to stare outside. The hospital window had a clear view on the city outside. Amazed at how the buildings glowed under the dark night.

"I don't know." Lincoln shrugged. "I know I said that I'd try to stop the Terrax, but I'm still not sure that..."

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"A lot of people died because I couldn't help them, I was too busy finding Leni and being selfish." Lincoln said, "They died _because_ of me..."

"Lincoln. Do you remember what your teacher asked you days ago?" Ace asked.

The boy raised a brow. "Uh, Dude. Ms. Johnson asks questions everyday. It's kind of her job..." Lincoln scoffed.

Ace groaned. "The day you found the stone. She asked what you wanted to be right?" Ace clarified and Lincoln nodded. "And what did you say?"

Lincoln looked down at the floor, embarrassed. "Nothing... I didn't- _still_ don't know what I want to be."

"This is it, Lincoln." The voice said. "You can be a hero, Lincoln. You can help others."

"But what if I can't be a hero? What if I can't save everyone?" Lincoln asked in anger and in fear. "What if they die because of me? What if my family gets hurt because of me?" The boy asked, not even daring to think what could happen to them.

"You can't save everyone, Lincoln and you can't make sure that your family will always be safe." Ace answered. "Wouldn't it be better to at least have the power to stop the danger?" The voice continued and Lincoln remained silent. "You have to at least try to save the others."

"I did try!" Lincoln shouted, "I did and a lot of people died anyway. We lost our connection to the stones and I almost got choked to death!"

"Then try again." Ace said. "The heroes you read about. Have you ever seen them give up?"

Lincoln shook his head.

"Then don't give up. Get back up again, just like them." Ace continued.

Lincoln scoffed. "I'm nothing like them. I'm no Ace Savvy."

"No. You're not." Ace said, shocking Lincoln. "But you can be better. You can make an actual difference."

Lincoln groaned in annoyance. "Fine! You've put my mind at ease or whatever..." He whined, "But I _can't_ guarantee you that I'll beat the Terrax."

"That's fine. It's why you have me after all, you couldn't possibly have won without me." Ace said jokingly, but there was a hint of boastfulness there.

Lincoln rolled his eyes. He couldn't deny it, but it was kinda true though.

"So, I guess I'm a superhero now..."

* * *

 **And that's the last chapter for the first arc!**

 **I actually planned to make the whole carnival thing, one chapter, but it ended up being too long for my liking. Though, I didn't make any Author Notes in between to not break the pacing.**

 **Sorry for not posting in a LONG time. I was really busy with schoolwork and I'm not gonna lie. I was kinda procrastinating. Anyway, have you guys seen Spider-Verse? It's amazing.**

 **I probably won't be posting for this story in a while. I have a few stories planned, and I want to at least finish the first arc of You Can't Live There Forever. I'm not giving up on this though. Never again.**

 **Oh and how was the chapter and the entire first arc? Is it good? Bad? Personally, I think I could have done better, but hey, there's more chapters I can use to improve. Also, how was the action? I really don't know how to write those kinda scenes, so I just took notes from other fics I've read.**

 **lampe,andrew1 - That's exactly what I was going for! Have you been reading my mind? Though, I've been planning to make Lincoln's alter ego nameless till the next Titan is revealed, but good name though!**

 **LittleAlex61910 - I added in Stella here, bud. I didn't add her in the first part because it was already stuffed with a lot of characters.**


	9. When The Party's Over

Lori sat on the couch, staring at the Television. She was watching the news channel, footage from a few days ago were being replayed. The (very shaky) footage showed a figure fighting the attackers. He moved fast, but he flailed around as he moved, constantly losing balance.

"Multiple people spotted a red figure amidst the chaos." The reporter, Katherine Mulligan, said as she stood on the grounds of the ruined carnival. "The figure has been seen with the attackers. Though it is unclear whether he was fighting them or fighting _with_ them." She added.

Lori rolled her eyes, tuning the noise out. A "hero"? Lori scoffed. She thought it was all a load of bull. Just a little joke or prank jerks made to confuse the already distraught people. She'd believe them if she saw the figure herself, but until then, it was just some hoax to her. She was pulled out of her thoughts, she had noticed the unusual quietness surrounding the house.

It felt creepy.

She stood up and aimed for the stairs. She wasn't surprised though, the "attack" did take a toll on them. Especially Leni.

Lori pitied her.

Though the girl came out mostly unscathed, she had probably took it the hardest mentally. She had been alone for most of the disaster. The elder girl sighed. Leni had locked herself in their room. Figuratively. The younger girl didn't have it in her heart to keep Lori out.

She neared the top of the stairs, a doorframe coming into her view.

Lynn...

The sporty girl had been... unsporty lately. She had blamed herself for what happened to Leni. Apparently she had tricked Leni on riding the drop tower despite her fear of heights. Leni had at least gotten down before the attack. Well, that's what she had told them.

Maybe she should talk to Lynn first? The younger girl would be easier to take care of and she was already by her door. Then again, she and Lynn weren't all that close. She barely knew anything about the girl besides her love of sports.

Or maybe that's all she really liked?

Lynn could wait. Leni is literally about to break down. She turned left and trekked towards her room, but a shriek had given her pause. The eldest sibling turned around. A little blonde girl had came out of a room, a doll in her hand.

It was burnt. "Lana!" Lola shrieked. "Why would you ruin my doll?!" She stomped her foot.

Lori sighed. The twins were at it again. She groggily walked across the hall, nearing the spoiled princess. "What is it this time, Lola?" She deadpanned.

The younger girl turned towards her, eyebrows knotted. "Lana burned my doll!" She whined. The tomboy had ran out the room.

"No, I didn't!" Lana said. Lori glanced at the younger girl's hand. Something yellow glowed inside her palms. Lori raised a brow. "I swear!" She closed her hand before Lori could look any further.

"Lana." Lori warned. "Did you, or did you not burn Lola's doll?" She asked and Lola stuck her tongue out.

"I told you, I didn't!" She pleaded. To Lori's surprise, she held her hand out, her pinky extended. "Pinky Promise!"

Lori rolled her eyes and Lola gasped. "Fine." The older girl hooked her pinky with Lana's, "You better not be lying Lana, or you're going to have to do the laundry." She said.

The younger girl shuddered, but nodded nonetheless. She ran back into the room and Lola pouted. Lori glared at the girl, "Oh, come on." Lori said, catching the girl's attention. "Don't be like that." She warned.

Lola refused to back down. "But she did burn it!" Lola gestured to the medium-rare doll. "I saw her." She added.

Lori folded her arms. "My big sister senses weren't lying." She said smugly.

"You're big sis-?" Lola shook her head. "Whatever, I _know_ the truth." She muttered, walking back to her room. Lana watched as her twin glared at her. She closed her hands and smiled coyly. Lola rolled her eyes and sat back down on her chair, continuing her tea party.

Once Lola wasn't focused on her, she turned back to her hands. Lana opened her palms and stared at the glowing rock.

To be fair, _she_ didn't burn Lola's doll.

* * *

 **Knock Knock**

"Hey, Len." Lori called out. Leni didn't move. "Are you sleeping?" The older girl asked.

Leni shifted in her bed as if to say no.

Lori sighed. "Come on, Leni. You can't just stay in bed all day." The eldest sister walked towards the younger girl. "They cancelled school for a few days. Why not make the most of it?" She suggested.

Lori walked to the bed and sat down in front of Leni.

Still no response.

She turned to the girl, annoyed. "Leni, you know you weren't the only one there. I don't get why you're so upset about it." Lori muttered. She turned to the girl, who started to pout. Great. The older girl thought. I just made her feel worse. "I'm sorry." She sighed

"That wasn't a fair thing to say..." Lori said. Leni looked up at the older girl. "It's just... -it was a really scary thing to go through. And when we didn't find you..." Memories of that night came flashing back. The explosions. The screaming.

The bodies... She didn't want to go through that again. She didn't want _her_ family to go through that again.

Leni sat up, putting a hand on her sister's shoulders. "It's okay..." She said comfortingly. "I made it back to you guys and... I guess that's what really matters." She added. "I was so scared, Lori."

The thought of being all alone, trapped in that tower whilst the chaos happened beneath her. The fact that she was afraid of heights didn't help either. One thing for sure is, she didn't want that to happen again. She shuddered.

That wasn't even the worst part. All those bodies she came across. They looked so lifeless and empty, like something had literally taken their souls. Leni wasn't the smartest person in the world, but it was pretty obvious that this was something from out of this world.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Len." Her older sister said, pulling Leni out of her thoughts. "You're really lucky to have gotten down before the explosions."

Leni cringed slightly. Okay. Maybe she twisted the truth so her family wouldn't worry, but she lied for a good cause!

She hated lying to her family, it felt wrong, but she couldn't tell them about being trapped in that tower thingy. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. And it'd be kinda hard to explain that part about the guy in red.

She was really thankful for him.

Whoever he was. "Yeah. I'm really lucky..." She fidgeted a bit. "Lori?" The girl turned to her. "D-do you mind leaving me a-alone?" Leni said as nice as she possibly could. "Only for a little while? I just want to be by myself right now." She said.

Lori looked at her in empathy, but nodded nonetheless. She stood up and walked away. To Leni's surprise, Lori came back and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Leni." She said, tightening her embrace.

The younger girl hugged her back, "I love you too, Lori." They broke the hug and the older girl walked out the room. Leni smiled. She was really grateful for a family like hers. They were perfectly perfect for her.

Leni plopped back down on her bed. At least she had some peace and quiet now.

A knock sounded from her door. Dang it.

Her eyes turned to the doorway and through her upside down view, she spotted a small brown haired girl. "Lynn?" She rolled around to her stomach. "Is something wrong?" The older girl asked.

"N-no. I just wanted to talk to you." The sporty girl said. Leni sat up, patting the spot beside her bed. Sure, she was tired and hurt, but she couldn't deny a sibling in need. Lynn complied, sitting down beside her sister.

"What do you wanna talk about?" The older teenager asked. "Is it boy problems?"

Lynn blushed and shook her head, flustered. "N-no! It's not a-about a boy!" She took a deep breath. "It's actually about y-you." She muttered.

"What? Why?" A perplexed Leni asked. "Did I do something wrong?" The blonde questioned. She regretted asking though, she hadn't done anything to anyone the past few days, at least not directly as she had just stayed in her bed.

"No!" Lynn shouted, surprising the girl. The sporty sister stood up. "Leni, you did nothing wrong..." Her voice lowered. "How can you even stand talking to me? How are you not mad at me?"

"Well, technically I'm sitting down." She looked at Lynn, who looked even more upset. Okay, maybe not the time. "Lynn, what are you talking about?"

"The day before, when I left you in the drop tower." Lynn recalled. "You almost died... because of me." The younger girl said.

"Lynn, don't say tha-"

"But it's true!" She cut the older girl off. "I couldn't even come back to you because a stupid rock knocked me out." She added. "I shouldn't have done that stupid prank, if I'd known what would happen-"

"But you didn't, Lynn." The blonde cut off. "You didn't know that those people would attack us. Don't blame yourself over something you had no control of."

"It doesn't change the fact that you almost got killed because of me." Lynn said, looking down on her feet.

"Lynn, I don't blame you. Not one bit." Leni said, standing up. "You were just having fun, that's all." Leni put a hand on her shoulder, "You made a mistake, and that's fine. You were in as much danger as I was."

"Leni... don't act like this. Get mad at me o-or something!" Lynn said. After what she did to her, Leni didn't even have a hint of anger towards her. How is she this caring? No one is this caring! "You have every right to be mad at me!"

Leni pulled Lynn into a hug. "Just because I can be mad at you, doesn't mean I should be." The younger girl returned the hug. "Lynn, I forgive you."

"I'm so so sorry..." Lynn sniffled. "I'll do anything to make up for it."

Huh. Leni thought. Deja Vu.

In the room below them, the news continued to play. "Is this red figure our savior? Or our demise? We'll find out soon.

* * *

"-back to you, Jim." Katherine said. The camera guy gave a thumbs up and she sighed. She really hated her job. Sure, the things she needed to report were exciting at times, but some weren't as exciting. Like a kid getting stuck in a claw machine? Give me some real news.

The woman turned around. She wasn't anywhere near the disaster, but she still felt scared. A lot of people died at this exact spot and here she was talking about it so she could earn money.

She shuddered.

Something felt... off. She had seen some of the corpses up close, and she barely held it in. Seeing those creepy bodies made her feel as empty as them. Whatever this was, hopefully that red figure could put a stop to it. That is, if that guy was on their side.

A scream had sent her back to reality. Were they back? She rushed to the source of the noise bravely. She had reached the wooden railings of the docks, right next to the beach. Standing on the beach was a boy. He kicked the sand, frustrated.

Curious, the news reporter walked towards the wooden stairs, avoiding the broken railing as to not fall.

Lincoln groaned in frustration. "Are you sure it's here, Ace?" He asked the voice.

"I'm very sure." He replied.

Great. Lincoln thought. School was cancelled for the rest of the week and here he was, looking for a stupid rock. He pinched his nose. "Are you _really_ sure it was on this side? Maybe your left and right is different from my left and right?" The boy added.

"Why would it be any different?" The voice said, confused.

"I don't know?! You're an alien for crying out loud! How would I know what's different for you?" Lincoln sighed, calming down. "Look, dude. I just want to go back home..."

"Lincoln, we have to find the stone before the Terrax do, you know we-"

"Hey, kid! What are you doing here?" A voice asked.

The boy turned around and gasped. Is that Katherine Mulligan?! Royal Woods' most famous news reporter?! Said reporter stared at him with suspicious and expectant eyes. "Well?"

"I, uh I-I was building a s-sand castle." He stammered and smiled coyly. She would totally buy that.

"Without a pail and shovel?" She retorted. Maybe not.

"It was washed away by the ocean?" He reasoned, but it sounded more like an excuse.

"Kid, we're twenty feet away from the shore." The woman said.

"I'm just... I'm just looking for something that's all." He admitted sheepishly.

"You do know what happened here, right?" She asked, a brow raised.

Knew it? He lived it. "Y-yeah, I do. I was there." He said and Katherine's eyes softened. "I lost something here that day and it's really important if I find it."

"O-oh." It was her time to stutter. "Are your parents okay?" She asked. Maybe she was just pretending to be nice out of habit or maybe she actually cared. Even she didn't know.

"Yeah, my family made it out..." He muttered.

Silence stood between to. Lincoln shifted around awkwardly. The woman coughed. "Okay, I gotta get back to the station. You see anything, you run." She said, turning away. "Good luck finding whatever you're looking for."

Lincoln watched her walk away, "Who was that?" Ace asked.

"Just some reporter." Lincoln shrugged, turning back to the sand.

Now, where was that stone?

* * *

Xypnois sighed. He watched the troops build the device. And fail miserably at it.

The scientist flinched when they dropped a heavy machine. Fools. He thought.

Loud footsteps rang out the room. A rock-skinned alien entered with a frown on his face. Xypnois stared at the bandage wrapped around his chest. The scientist was surprised when he came back bleeding after their first attack.

No one had been able to break through Igneous' skin.

This was going to be harder than they thought. "What's with the frown, Igneous?" Xypnois joked.

The brute glared at him. "Shut up, nerd." He seethed. Xypnois scoffed turning back to the troops. This was one thing he hated about his job. The people. When he retrieves the missing stones, they'll surely show him the respect he deserves.

That is if he actually retrieves them. He wasn't exactly in a winning streak right now.

"You know it's not safe to provoke the others, right?" A voice had called out behind him. He gasped, surprised, and turn around. A man clad in armor stood before him. "I won't always be there to help you."

"Can you stop scaring me?" Xypnois asked, frustrated.

Senshi shrugged. "Sorry... force of habit." He excused, the armored man turned to the machine. "What are you building?" He asked.

The scientist chuckled proudly. "This, my friend, is the Metamorpher!" He boasted. "It is a device, that will aid us in our quest to find the stones." He added, staring at the man's maroon visor.

"What does it do exactly?" Senshi asked.

"Glad, you asked." The scientist turned to the device. "This machine can transform any desired object into..." He paused for dramatic effect. Senshi sighed. "-a general!" Xypnois finished.

Senshi hummed, interested. "How so?"

"You see, if we put, let's say..." The scientist looked around his desk. "A pen!" He shouted, picking up the pen on his desk. "If we put this pen into the machine, we can create a general to help us in battle. They'd also have their own specific powers, which is a plus."

Senshi stared at the device. "Move!" A loud voice boomed.

The duo turned to the source and saw Igneous, shoving one of the troops aside. "Don't get in my way!" He shouted.

"He's a little moody." Senshi joked. "What's his problem?"

"He's just mad that the stone wielder beat him in a fight." Xypnois retorted nonchalant and turned back to his papers.

"What happened at the docks?" Senshi asked.

"Apparently, the stone wielder was able to unlock the stone's power." Xypnois answered, continuing to look through the papers. "He's got a suit and all." He added, "I can't wait to peel it off of him."

Senshi turned around, surprised. "So this Earth's got a hero now too, huh?"

* * *

"You want to what?" Ace asked as Lincoln ducked behind an alley.

"I wanna swing with my webs." He answered as he took off his backpack. Kneeling down, he unzipped the backpack and searched through its contents. "Here, look." Lincoln brought out a comic book.

Ace Savvy.

He flipped open the book and pointed at a specific panel. In the panel, there seemed to be a man in a cape, the succeeding panels were of him swinging with a grappling hook. It's a pretty clever way of traveling. "Are you sure about this?" Ace questioned. "It seems pretty dangerous."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's not safe." Lincoln replied. He closed the book and carefully placed it in the backpack. He didn't want to wrinkle it after all. "But, not only will it help me find the stones faster, it can be a way for me to get away from the bad guys." He pulled out a black cloth from his bag. "Finding out how to swing like that guy can really help us and I'm willing to take that chance."

"You just want to do it for fun don't you?" Ace questioned and Lincoln smiled sheepishly. "Alright, how do you plan on "swinging"?"

Lincoln smirked as he tied the mask around his head. "Easy."

He ran out the alley, his Ace Savvy mask on. Lincoln looked around the area and smiled as he stared at a building across the street. It wasn't low enough that he couldn't gain momentum, and it wasn't high enough for him to die if he ever failed.

He walked towards the building, pulling his hood up. "We're gonna go in that building over there. Get on the roof. And start swinging." Lincoln neared the street, not paying attention to the stop light.

"I swear, if you die doing this..." Ace muttered.

"Pshht, I'll be fine Ace-" Lincoln's head buzzed. Before he could realize what was happening, his hand shot out and touched something cold and hard that was moving towards him. His feet and hand pushed him high up into the air and he awkwardly maneuvered himself, landing on the ground in a crouched position.

He almost got ran over...

He turned to look at the perplexed driver.

And ran.

After climbing the fire escape, the boy stood on the rooftop, looking at the taller buildings that surrounded him. He walked slowly towards the edge of the building. "It's not too late to back out now, Lincoln." Ace warned.

Lincoln shook his head, "N-no. I wanna do this." He slowly stepped over the ledge and looked over the edge.

"Okay. That's pretty tall."

* * *

 **And that's it for the first chapter of the second arc! As you can see, I'm trying to focus more on other characters, hopefully I can develop them properly.**

 **Not much to say in this chapter, but thank you for all your support and love guys.**

 **I'm really sorry for the long wait along with YCLTF and hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

 **Please leave a review as I would like to improve my writing and my story. And thank you to those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed my previous chapters.**


End file.
